Harry Potter, The Slytherin Guardian
by Sseay817
Summary: There is Slytherin Harry! Harry Potter becomes a Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. Eventually he will become a bit more gray rather than light. Slight Ron/Ginny/Dumbledore bashing. Rated M on the safe side
1. Introduction to Hogwarts!

Harry Potter, The Slytherin Guardian

A/N : Hello all, I am writing this Fanfiction due to my interest in seeing Harry Potter as Slytherin and continue my hand a writing.

Rated T/M… I haven't quite decided… I am very much a virgin when it comes to writing smutty/lemony scenes…

Chapter 1

Introduction to Hogwarts

(Author PoV)

Harry was with Hagrid exiting Gringotts with Hagrid after getting some money out for his school supplies need for the year.

"Well the first thing is first, you need some robes for your school uniform…" Hagrid mentioned as he looked at the different shop signs.

"Ah ha! Here we got Madam Malkins, You go in there and get your robes Harry, I have a small errand to run and I will meet you back here in a few" Hagrid said as he had ushered Harry into Madam Malkin's for his robes.

(Harry PoV)

I went inside and was approached by a lady.

"Hello my dear boy, First Year for Hogwarts?" she had asked me politely.

"Yes ma'am" I responded softly.

"Well here is an available stool, I will be with you shortly" she smiled softly as she led my spot.

She rushed off and soon a sharp intake of breath later.

"Will you watch where you are sticking those needles I am not a Pin Cushion!" snapped a young males voice, no older than I was.

"I am terribly sorry, Mr. Malfoy..." Madam Malkin responded.

"There you are Mr, Malfoy." Madam Malkin said and let out a small huff.

"Thank Madam Malkin's, would you have them sent to our home?" Replied a motherly voice.

"Yes Lady Malfoy, that can be arranged." She responded quickly.

I walked out the place where I was waiting only to run into the young man from earlier.

"Will you watch where you are going!" he snapped quite fervently.

"I am sorry, I was waiting here for a while for Madam Malkin to get my school robes." I explained rather shyly.

"Oh so you are a first year too?" he asked.

"Yep, I am pretty sure Hagrid will be waiting for me here soon, if she doesn't hurry." I said with a small smile.

"Hagrid, Like the Hogwarts Game Keeper?" he asked with a sneer beginning to spread across his face.

"Yea, is there something wrong with that?" I asked slightly offended on Hagrid's behalf.

"Well seeing as he is a blithering Half Gaint that doesn't know his left from his right… Why didn't your parents bring you here to get your school materials?" he asked as the sneer soon faded into curiosity.

"Because my parents are dead." I mumbled faintly.

"What was that, upstanding wizards do not mumble" he snapped gently.

"Because my parents are dead" I responded, louder than a mere whisper.

"I am sorry for keeping you waiting Mr. Potter, I do hope that you are ready" Madam Malkin's asked.

"You are Harry Potter?!" the young man asked incredulously.

"Yes I am and you are?" I asked

"Draco, Draco Malfoy" he said with a small smile.

"Draco, dear it is time to go!" Mrs. Malfoy called.

"Yes mother!" he said running to catch up with his Mother.

Soon I finished getting measured and received my items I went outside to meet up with Hagrid.

"Here is a present Harry!" he boomed with a giant grin.

The snowy white owl soon was eye level with me and I smiled gently at the bird.

"So do you have an idea of what you are going to name her?" Hagrid asked

"Hedwig!" I smiled gently as the owl hooted in delight.

"I also did the Honors of getting you your trunk, books, and other items… All that is left is your Wand!" Hagrid said happily.

We were off to the wand shop, who was owned and ran by Ollivander.

"The wand chooses the wizard!" he exclaimed. He pulled out about three different boxes.

"Here let us try this one. It is a 9 in Rowan Wood wand with Unicorn hair core." He said handing me the wand.

I gave it a small flick and some of Mr. Ollivander's hair caught a blaze.

"I am sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It is quite alright my dear boy! It happens sometimes when finding a good wand, this one simply was not meant for you." He said smiling.

"Now let us try this 11 and ¾ in Applewood with Dragon Heart String core" he said handing the very smooth wand over to Harry. A small warmth came to his hand as he again gave the wand a small flick. With this flick came a small rain cloud that began to rain on Mr. Ollivander.

"Closer match than the last one." He murmured as he dispelled the cloud.

"Here is a 8 and half in Hawthorn Wand with a Unicorn Hair Core." He said handing me the new wand. Again flames came out and started burning some documents…

"Well let me see what else I have." He murmured. Eventually he had returned with a box covered in dust.

"This is an 11 in Holly wand with Phoenix Feather core." He said handing me this particular wand.

Once in my hand the warm as I had felt from the Applewood wand returned but when I flicked my wand all that came out where colorful sparks. Though soon after a wave of magic came from the wand.

"How peculiar" Mr. Ollivander said stroking his chin.

"What happened Sir?" I asked quietly

"Your wand has been given something a little special, it seems as though your wand was given another Phoenix feather. Your wand also is a brother to the one whom left you that mark on your forehead…" He said growing quiet.

"Well Harry it is time we head back to the Leaky Cauldron" Hagrid said quietly. We both walked out and prepared ourselves for the oncoming year at Hogwarts.

(Moving along to Train day!)

I arrived with all of my things packed on a trolley as I began to trek my way to the Platform 9 ¾. I soon became lost as I kept going back and forth between Platform 9 and 10.

"Note to self, ask for bloody directions next time you need to get to a magical platform!" I groaned silently. Thankfully I had made sure to get here an hour early.

"Harry?" I heard a familiar voice call out, I turned around and saw Draco with his mother and father at his side.

"Draco, it is good to see you again!" I said approaching his family.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I am Harry Potter, it is very nice to meet you!" he said extending his hand to Mr. Malfoy first.

"Well it seems as you were raised with some manners…" Mr. Malfoy said snidely

"Lucius!" Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed.

"Father!" Draco said angrily.

"I am sorry, did I do something wrong?" I asked shying away from them.

"No, Harry you did not do anything wrong. Though in a formal wizarding setting, when introducing yourself to parents of what they call pure-blooded families, they call them Lord and Lady." Mrs. Malfoy explained gently.

"I am sorry, I was not raised by anyone that knew wizard customs…" Harry said casting his eyes to the ground.

"You were raised by Muggles?!" Draco asked as shock spread across his face.

"I would rather not talk about my family, please…" Harry said quietly.

"Ok Harry, maybe when you feel like you're ready ok?" Mrs. Malfoy.

I nodded silently.

"Now I am assuming that you are looking for our platform?" Mrs. Malfoy asked politely.

"Yes ma'am" I said quietly.

"Well we are at the entrance here, Lucius you will take Draco, while I take Harry through" She snapped at her husband. He gave a small nod as they ran towards the pillar and were no longer there.

"Are you ready Harry?" She asked

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy." I said, feeling suddenly very nervous.

"Please do call me Narcissa or Cissa, ok?" she said as they ran towards the pillar.

Once we went through the Pillar we arrived on the platform.

"Okay Cissa" I said giving her a hug. "Thank you for helping me find the platform!"

"You are quite welcome Harry" She said and had a smile from ear to ear.

Soon everything I had was packed into the train. I followed Draco on to the train and into a compartment together.

"Well aren't you excited to finally be going to Hogwarts?" Draco asked me as I watched the massive amount of people begin to flood the platform.

"Yes, I am quite excited to find out about a world I never knew existed. Though can you give me some more details of what Hogwarts is like, I know about the four houses, from the book about Hogwarts but I didn't quite understand how we got sorted." I said quietly

"Well we get sorted by an ancient relic that is bound to the magic of the School. A Wizard Hat to be exact." Draco responded.

"Each House has its distinctive qualities, Gryffindor, is the House of the Brave and Courageous. Ravenclaw, is the house of the Intelligent and Wit. Hufflepuff, is the house of the Loyal and Patient. Slytherin, is the House of the Cunning and Ambitious." Draco said as he gave a small smile.

"What house do you think you will be in?" I asked gently.

"Slytherin like my parents before me!" he said with a huff of pride. "What about you?"

"I am not sure, Hagrid said I would be in Gryffindor just like him and my parents. Told me actually to stay away from you…" I said thinking back to the conversation about Slytherin house with Hagrid.

"What did that huge blubbering oaf say about me?" Draco ask, by his tone I could sense he was angry.

"Just that your family did something terrible and that I should avoid Slytherin House. Because it was the house that my parents killer came from…" I said looking down at the ground.

"That is a ridiculous! Just because it happened to be Slytherin House that your parent's killer can from does not mean that the House in general is bad… Just wait till I tell Father about this!" Draco snapped.

"Hello could I sit in here? All the rest of the compartments are filled!" a boy with red hair and it looked like a set of hand me down robes had asked.

"That is fin-" I started.

"Red hair, Hand me down robes? Must be a Weasley!" Draco said with a mighty sneer.

"Oi! What in the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy!" the boy asked as his face began to turn red due to his anger.

"I am sitting here with a friend is that a crime Weasley!" Draco lashed quickly.

"Enough! Just come in and sit down! If I hear you two start to argue again I will leave this compartment and find another to sit in!" I yelled.

They both proceed to look at Harry and silently sit down.

Harry sat there with a huff and began to watch as the train started to leave the station.

"By the way my name is Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron said with a gentle voice.

"Harry, Harry Potter" I said.

"Really?! Can I see your Scar!?" he asked.

I gently pull back my bangs and show him the scar.

"Wicked!" he said with a huge grin.

I silently nod as I watch the train travel through the British moors. Suddenly the compartment door was opened with a Bushy haired girl at the door.

"Sorry to bug you all, but have any of you seen a toad. One of the students here lost his pet toad." She asked.

"No we haven't you filthy Mudblood." Draco snapped.

"Hey, there is no reason to call her that you Slimy snake!" Ron yelled.

"I am sorry, oh wait no I am not because I do not care if I offend you Weasel!" Draco snapped.

"Harry, how can you be friends with him?! He is a judgmental slimy git that will be sorted into Slytherin! There has never been a good witch or wizard that came from Slytherin!" he practically yelled at me.

I soon felt the room around me begin to spin. Then the blackness of unconsciousness came and claimed me.

(Roughly 20 Min Later)

I woke up in a daze, "Where am I?" I asked quietly.

"Still on the train I am afraid" Draco said coming to his side,

"What happened?" I asked trying to remember.

"Well the Weasel practically started yelling at you about how bad Slytherin house is, about how I am going to be sorted there, and how big of a git I am." Draco drawled.

"What does Mudblood mean Draco?" I asked tentatively.

"It is someone whose blood is not pure. Someone who had muggles as parents or had one magical parent and one muggle parent" he responded.

"Never use that word around me ok? I don't like what it stands for." I stated.

"Well it is time to change into the school Uniforms. Going to be at Hogwarts soon." Draco stated.

"Okay," I responded.

Soon the train ride was over and we were on the train platform that was stationed at the magical village of Hogsmeade. After a small boat ride later we were greeted by a Professor.

"Hello, First year students! Welcome! My name is Professor McGonagall! Now we are going to line up and enter the hall. This is where you will be sorted into your house. Your house will become very much like your family. Should you succeed in your studies you will be rewarded. Should you break the rules or cause problems you shall be reprimanded! Understood? Good! Now off we go!" She said excitedly.

Professor McGonagall soon started calling out names, "Granger, Hermione!" she called out. The bushy haired girl sat down on the stool as the hat was place on her head. The crinkled and soon roared out

"Ravenclaw!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Almost immediately after being placed on his head it roared.

"Slytherin!"

"Potter, Harry!"

Once the hat was placed on his head he heard the voice of the hat reach out to him.

" _I see you have lots of Intelligence, Loyalty, Ambition and Courage. Though you might be a good fit in Gryffindor, or maybe Hufflepuff."_ The Hat said through the link it had made with Harry.

" _Any other house but Hufflepuff." *Maybe I should become a Slytherin to prove the stigma about Slytherin is incorrect!*_ Harry responded through the link.

(By the way **** this indicates a though not a response.)

" _Hmmm Gryffindor and Slytherin are looking like fantastic options right now"_ the Hat replied with a small chuckle.

" _So what does the Ancient Noble Sorting Hat of Hogwarts say?"_ Harry asked.

"Slytherin!"

A/N: This concludes Chapter 1 I hope you do enjoy this. If there is anything I can improve on let me know! Thank you!


	2. The Boy Who Lived

The Slytherin Guardian

Chapter 2 – The Boy Who Lived

Last time: "Potter, Harry!"

"Slytherin!" the hat roared

(Harry PoV)

I noticed that the Great Hall that usually cheered after a sorting was complete, exploded into an eerie silence.

"It cannot be! He is the Boy Who Lived! He was supposed to be a Gryffindor!" Harry heard from Ron Weasley. After his is small comment the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin erupted in to heated arguments. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws soon took cover as the Gryffindors started to launch an assault of hexes and jinxes. I heard McGonagall draw her wand and saw red jets of light begin to fly from the tip. Meanwhile a tall lanky man with greasy long hair and a crooked nose started to do the same with Slytherins that were casting spells as well. After all the spells had stopped the lanky man gathered his students and McGonagall collected hers as well pulling them outside of the Great Hall. Soon after some time had passed. I got down from the stool and joined the rest of the Slytherin house at the table. Most of them welcomed me, a few gave me weary glares, and some just flat out ignored me. I silently waited with everyone else as Professor McGonagall and the man returned with the students returned. Soon the Sorting Ceremony was complete and all the students were eating at the food that was made. I was only able to stomach a small plate of food and a few desserts till I felt like I was going to explode.

"Not that hungry Harry?" Draco asked from my left.

"I was, but I am full now" I said as grin came to my face.

"Well you don't eat much, did the muggles who took care of you feed you properly?" Draco asked whispering so that no one could hear us.

"Not now Draco, Please…" I begged silently.

"Ok Harry, but I want to know. You seem real diligent to hide your past…" Draco muttered as he went on to eat another sweet.

Soon the feast began to dwindle down and I saw the oldest wizard stand from his spot and stand in front of the podium. He mentioned illegal items and places to go. Soon he dismissed us and I had followed the Slytherin Perfect to the entrance hole to our dorms.

"The password is Lamprophis, it changes every month, please look at the announcement board to get the password, or risk being caught out of bed because you forgot to look!" the perfect said with a gaunt like tone.

"Mr. Potter why don't you open the dorms for us!" he said pick me out.

"Ok" I said shyly, I approached the painting with a huge snake and a man with a long beard.

"Password" the portrait demanded.

"Lamprophis" I stated with confidence.

"You are correct!" the portrait boomed as it opened and all the students clamored into the Slytherin Common Room.

"This is the Slytherin Common Room. A place where you can study or have fun with your fellow Slytherins. We as that you try to keep the noise level down as most Slytherins in here tend to study. That over there is the announcement board!" he said pointing the the board with a bunch of papers attached to it.

"With that you will have your time tables given to you by Professor Snape, our head of our house at Breakfast! Be sure to be on time to all of your classes!" he said as he dismissed himself. Soon I found my way to a first year dorm that had been empty only to be followed in by Draco.

"Do you mind sharing a dorm with me?" he asked with a quizzical look.

"That is fine, I was thinking of taking a shower, do you know where they are at?" I asked.

"I think we can ask some older year people, they should know." Draco replied quickly. After talking to a couple of upper classmen they got directions to the showers. Draco and I rushed back to our dorms and grabbed our things. Once done with my shower I rushed back to the dorm and began to get dressed quickly to avoid Draco seeing his scars from his Uncle. Soon the door opened and I was only done putting on my Pajama bottoms when I heard a sharp intake of breath from Draco.

" Did these muggles do this to you?" he asked, as he approached me.

"Draco… Please do not tell. I don't want to cause any trouble on my first night. I don't want to be kicked out of Hogwarts for being a freak! Please don't tell anyone!" I begged and pleaded as tears came to my eyes. I quickly tried to swipe them away but Draco soon grabbed my arms and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Harry, I can't unsee what I saw… I will only tell Mother and my God Father. They can be able to help if you let them" He said gently as his stormy grey eyes went from burning with rage to calm pools.

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone!" I said as the tears began to flow heavier than they were a few seconds ago.

"You won't be a burden Harry, no child deserves to be treat like this. So will you let me help you?" Draco asked with a tender stroke to my hand.

"Only if they swear they won't cause to many problems…" I sobbed gently.

"I don't think they would do it intentionally" he said as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Thank you Draco" I murmured as the tremors from crying began to fade. I manage to crawl into my bed and pass out from the emotional exhaustion.

(Draco PoV)

Dear Mother,

I hope that you are doing well and that Father is also. I want to inform you that Harry and I both got sorted into Slytherin! I also write to you on my first night here because I have found the reason that Harry was unwilling to talk about his family. He is being abused by his muggle guardians. I saw healing bruises, welts that are still swollen, they carved the word FREAK on him, and He is nothing but skin and bones as well. Which means they were not feeding him. I know I just meant him Mother but, please implore Father to do something about this! I am afraid what might happen if he goes back to his home now. If there is anything we could do for him, please do it! He has become a good friend to me and I would rather not lose him any time soon.

Your Son,

Draco L. Malfoy

I finished writing my letter and gave it my family Falcon to Deliver.

"Take it directly to Mother, ok?" He said after giving it a few treats and petting him. I returned to the common room to sleep.

(Harry PoV)

I woke the next morning early before Draco and had taken the chance to get in the school uniform as quietly as I could. Though I made minimal noise Draco soon woke up and saw me almost prepared for the day.

"Morning Harry" he yawned.

"Morning Draco" I responded with a smile after.

"If you give me a few minutes I will be ready to go to breakfast with you. That is if you wouldn't mind me joining you for breakfast…" he said eventually tapering off.

"I would love to have you join me for breakfast!" I responded excitedly. He never had a friend that want to share a table with him before.

"Ok, give me about ten to twenty minutes before we go. Also you might want to read the first chapter in the potions book. My God Father loves to ask us questions from the first chapter.

Heeding his advice, I sat in the common room and looked over the potions book. The rest of the books for the rest of my classes and other supplies stored in my backpack.

 _The po_ _wdered root of asphodel added to an infusion of wormwood results in the creation of the Draught of Living Death_

 _To find a fix for almost any poison look for Bezoar, which are found the stomach of a goat._

 _Monkshood and Wolfsbane are common potion ingredient. Though they are the same plant that can also be called Aconite._

Just as I began to try and read some more Draco came down prepared for the day.

"Breakfast shall we?" he asked as I had put my book away.

"Yes please!" I responded happily following Draco to the Great Hall.

After settling in and having our plates filled with food, the lanky man from last night stood before me and Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, here are your timetables. Make sure to be on time to your classes alright?" he said.

"Yes Professor Snape" I responded with a small smile.

"Yes Professor Snape" Draco replied.

 _Monday and Wednesday –_

 _Tansfiguration w/Gryffindor – 9:00 Am – 9:50 Am_

 _History of Magic w/Ravenclaw – 10:00 Am – 10:50 Am_

 _Charms w/Gryffindor – 11:00 Am – 11:50 Am_

 _Lunch – 12:00 Pm – 1:50pm_

 _Flying Lessons – 2:00Pm – 3:50 Pm_

 _Tuesday and Thursday –_

 _Potions w/Gryffindor - 9:00 Am – 10:30 Am_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts w/Gryffindor – 11:00 Am – 11:50 Am_

 _Lunch – 12:00 Pm – 1:50 pm_

 _Herbology w/Hufflepuffs – 2:00 Pm – 3:00 Pm_

 _Thursday –_

 _Astronomy – 8:00 Pm – 9:00 Pm_

 _Friday –_

 _Potions w/Gryffindor – 9:00 Am – 9:50 Am_

 _Charms w/Gryffindor – 10:00 Am – 10:50 Am_

 _History of Magic w/Ravenclaw – 11:00 Am – 11:50 Am_

 _Lunch – 12:00 Pm – 1:50 Pm_

 _Herbology w/Hufflepuff – 2:00 Pm – 2:50 Pm_

 _Transfiguration w/Gryffindor – 3:00 Pm - 3:50 Pm_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts – 4:00 Pm – 4:50 Pm_

"Well aren't we in for a busy year!" I muttered quietly looking at the time table.

"Yes but the long lunch period could be useful for a small break and to do some homework in between it all. I heard that they extended it due to a lot of students being late because they were working on a huge load of homework before some classes." Draco explained quietly.

"Well we have some time today to look over the Transfiguration, Charms, and History book before we go to our first class." Draco said with a smug smirk.

After finishing up breakfast Draco and I pulled out our books and began to look over at least the first chapter in each and make some notes on parchment when we were approached by a group of Slytherin First Years.

"Hey Draco" said a boy that look relatively Italian. Following suit was another boy, and a girl.

"Hello Blaise, Theo, and Pansy. This is Harry" Draco said introducing him.

"Hello!" they all said looking at me.

"Hello!" I smiled tentatively.

"Well we all have eaten and are getting ready to go to Transfiguration, are you guys ready to go?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, let Harry and I put our stuff away and we can all walk together." Draco replied with ease.

After making quick work of putting the items away neatly, I walked with the Slytherin first years to our first class. Transfiguration. However, once 9 o'clock rolled around the Professor was not there, only a cat who sat on her desk looking at the class. Ten minutes later Ron Weasley, and another boy walked in to class.

"Well at least Professor McGonagall isn't here yet." Ron said to the other boy.

No sooner did he say that did the cat jump off the table and in midair transformed into the standing figure of Professor McGonagall.

"Bloody Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Fair assessment Mr. Weasley, now do I need to transfigure you or Mr. Finnigan into a pocket watch so that you may be on time?" she sighed warily

"No ma'am we just got lost…" Ron explained with his eyes on the ground.

"Then would a map help, hmm? I trust you don't need one to find your seats!" she said quickly.

Once they both settled in the seats that were available Professor McGonagall went on to explain what transfiguration was as a subject and showed the class a few of the things we would be doing this year. The rest of the class flew by and soon it was time to go to History of Magic. Once there I could not handle Professor Binns's drone like voice and was awoken by Draco at the end of class. Charms went relatively well and then I had lunch with all the Slytherin first years discussing which class might be the hardest deal with on Monday's. All of answered with History of Magic. During Lunch Draco received a letter from home. However his family Falcon did not leave there was another letter attached to his leg.

"Draco, I think you forgot a letter…" I muttered to him.

"Nope. The Falcon is look at you Harry that means it is for you." Draco said chuckling as I got the note off.

"Thank you!" I said to the bird and began to pet him. The bird cooed softly at my touch

"Well he likes you that is a shock" Draco said with a small tinge of hurt in his voice.

"Well it happens, I will read my letter later." I said putting it in my bag.

Soon I moved with group again to put our things in our dorms and began to make our way out to the area for us to take our flying lessons class.

"Alright class, today we are going to learn how to Command our broom to our hands, mount our brooms, and to kick off. So let us begin with commanding our brooms to our hands. All you need to do is say the word up as a command!" she said excitedly.

"Up!" I commanded and not even a small fraction of a second later the broom responded and was in my hand.

"Excellent work Mr. Potter. Five points to Slytherin!" Madam Hooch commented.

Soon everyone had the brooms in their hands. Some had a bloody nose, others had some angry red marks from the brooms.

"Now to mount your broom simply toss a leg over and sit down." She instructed

Soon Gryffindor was off in the air spiraling out of control. Madam Hooch after trying to instruct the boy had to take him to the hospital wing due a broken arm.

"If anyone of you is in the air when I get back you will be expelled before you can say Quidditch!" she exclaimed.

Soon a glass ball was found on the ground by Ron and Seamus. The boys began to toss it around.

"That is not yours. It is Neville's Remembrall." Hermione scolded the two of the boys.

"So what, it isn't like we are going to break it." Ron said tossing it to Finnigan.

"Just leave it alone Ron!" I pipped in.

"And why should I listen to a sneaky snake like you!" he bellowed as his face turned as red as his hair.

"Because it the item isn't yours, you think that the house comradery would at least protect one of your own" I growled intensely.

Ron took the Remembrall and kicked off his broom.

Seeing him kick off sent my instincts into over drive and I too mounted my broom, and proceeded to kick off.

"Harry don't he is not worth it!" Draco roared after I had rushed off.

"If you want it so bad go fetch it you stupid snake!" Ron bellowed as he threw the Remembrall.

Flying as fast as I could I managed to feel the air bend around me as I put my hand out to get the Remembrall, after catching it I immediately pulled up to avoid a collision into the tower in front of me. After I landed Professor McGonagall came rushing with Professor Snape in tow.

"Mr. Potter!" both Professor Snape and McGonagall snapped.

" I am sorry Professors but Ron had an item that belong to the other student and began tossing it around" Hermione said cutting in right quick before Draco to added to his defense.

"After the Weasel over there was told to leave it alone by Harry, he mounted his broom, took off, and threw it for Harry to get!" Draco added rather quickly

"Is this true Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No…" he said, but by the look on his face he was trying to think of a lie to tell but ran out of time as Professor Snape interjected.

"Minerva if the students can attest to that I believe that Mr. Weasley indeed in fact do this. Ten points from Slytherin for not following instructions!" he snapped softly.

"And Twenty-five points from Gryffindor for not following instructions and possible destruction of student property! Also three nights of detentions for you Mr. Weasley!" Minerva snapped.

"However, Twenty points to Slytherin for trying to the right thing and protect a students item!" Professor McGonagall said smiling at Harry.

"Now Professor Snape and I would like a moment of your time Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall.

"Seeing your impressive display out there, I was wondering if maybe you would want to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch Team, if Professor Snape permits" Professor McGonagall mentioned after finding an empty classroom.

"I would permit it, it would be up to the Slytherin Team Captian." Professor Snape curtly replied.

"I am sorry but I am going to decline the offer. I have just got introduced to the magical world and to be honest, I do not have a right clue to what Quidditch is…" I replied with a soft voice.

"It is okay Harry, you are dismissed" Professor McGonagall murmured. With that I went to go complete the rest of the flying lesson

(Severus Snape PoV)

After Harry had left, he turned to McGonagall and a righteous fury came with it.

"What did he mean when he said he had just been introduced to the world of Magic, Minerva?" I bellowed.

"He was sent to live with his Muggle Relatives due to the Blood Wards that Albus thinks will keep him safe from the Dark Side!" She responded with a huff.

"You sent the boy to live with his Magic hating Aunt and if I remember correctly his equally savage yet overblown whale of an Uncle! What in the Bloody Ninth Level of Hell were the two of you thinking?" I roared.

"Albus was the one who demanded it, I simply was told not to interfere!" She replied as tears came to her eyes.

"I swear if that boy dies, I am hold you and Albus accountable for it!" I snapped as I walked out of the room.

As soon as I returned to my classroom the Sixth year students cleared out after turning in the potion they were working on. After returning to my office did I find a letter from Narcissa Malfoy,

Dear Severus,

It has come to my attention through my Son that Harry Potter has indeed been living with his Muggle relatives whom have been abusing the boy. Welts that have not fully healed, the word FREAK carved into him, he is skin and bone. I know Draco might try and talk to you about it as soon as he can. But I figures that I would inform you so that you could help him sooner. I know he might remind you of James Potter but he has the love and compassion that Lily held so dear. Please on my Son and my behalf please help him in anyway you can Severus!

Respectably Yours,

Narcissa Malfoy

P.S. I need you to arrange a meeting with Harry for me please!

After reading the note, it only made my blood boil further. Harry, Lily Potter nee Evans's son was being abuse.

"I swear Harry on everything that stands I will save you!"

(Draco PoV)

After finishing the flying lessons I accompanied Harry back to the Dorm room to read our letters from Mother.

Dear Dragon,

It troubles me to hear about Harry's current predicament. I have sent an owl to Severus who should be able to help Harry gain weight and try to reverse some of the damage that was set in by the muggles. I will be visiting the School with in the next week to see Harry myself and see if he could talk to me about it. If he allows you could be there with me. I promise to help him in any possible way I can Draco. I have sent your father to put an inquiry on Harry. If anything we could become his magical guardian and have him live with us. But your father will take time to come around to this. I love you my Dragon. Be Safe

Your Mother,

Narcissa Malfoy

I smiled gently as I finished my letter and looked to Harry who was reading his.

(Harry PoV)

Dear Harry,

I know this might be a bit weird receiving mail from someone who barely knows you. Draco penned me a letter about what he had seen. I have asked Lucius to put in an inquiry about your home life. I know you do not want to be a burden Harry. But no child should ever not be loved, they should not be treated as they are dirt. So I have also made an arrangement to have a personal meeting to talk about everything that your relatives did to you. Please do not be mad at Draco, he is trying to make sure that you are well taken care of as you deserve to be Harry. I know I am not your mother, but if you would allow me to help fill that small void, I would be honored. I will be there next week to see you. If you ever wish to pen me a letter you are more than welcome to Harry.

Yours Truly,

Narcissa Malfoy

I felt the tears began to fall from my eyes. Draco soon wrapped his arms around me as I began to sob so softly.

"Thank you, Draco…" I hiccupped as my body began to shake as the sobbing became heavier and the tears came faster.

"It will be okay Harry" He murmured.

As emotional exhaustion mixed with the exhaustion from today's activities I fell into the darkness of unconsciousness while being comforted by Draco.

The next morning came relatively quick. I woke to Draco gently shaking me.

"Hey sleepy head, I brought you food here. I know you might still be alittle tired but I figured we could take a moment to eat in here and then go to potions, is that ok?" he asked gently.

"Thank you for everything Draco. It is more than I deserve." I said looking at my food.

"You deserve to be Happy, not miserable Harry." He responded.

We ate breakfast in silence and I then proceeded to get dressed. Draco soon caught a glimpse of my wardrobe that was composed of clothes that were hand me downs from Dudley's.

"I am guessing those were not originally your close were they?" he asked gently.

"Your assumption is correct" I said after finishing my attire.

"Well let us go to Potions eh?" he asked me.

"Yes Please" I said hugging him.

"What is this for?" he asked as he returned my hug.

"Because you are my first true friend, and one that has helped me so much. It is my way of saying Thank You." I replied as I let go.

Draco smiled gently as we walked out to go to Potions.

Once everyone was in the room the door closed with Professor Snape in tow.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making! However for those select few who possess the predispositions, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, some of you come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!" Snape snapped.

"Mr. Weasley, tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked quickly

Ron shrugged not knowing the answer.

"Where would you look if I tell you to find me Bezoar?" Professor Snape asked.

"In the potion supply room?" Ron replied.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for that cheeky response!" Snape snapped.

"Let us see if you can redeem yourself Mr. Weasley, What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I do not know Professor!" he snapped getting red in the face again.

"Ten Points from Gryffindor for the tone you replied in!" Snape snapped

"Mr. Potter, how about you can you answer those questions? Let us say for 50 points?" Snape asked.

"Well the answer to your first question, it is the Draught of Living Death" I responded.

"The answer to my Second Question?" He asked looking at the boy.

"The place to find Bezoar is in the stomach of a Goat" I replied.

"And now for my third question Mr. Potter?" Snape asked with a small smile on his face.

"The answer is, it is the same thing, if I also remember correctly it is called Acronite." I responded.

"Fifty Points to Slytherin for the correct answers and another 10 for the extra information! Well done Mr. Potter." He said looking around the classroom.

"Well why aren't you dunderheads writing this down!" Professor Snape snapped.

"Mr. Potter I would like you to stay after class." He murmured as he passed by me. I nodded in acknowledgement.

Soon the rest of the class flew by. I waited for the rest of the class to clear out.

"In my office Harry" He responded, "Draco, you can accompany him."

With Draco by my side I entered Professor Snape's office.

"Harry, I was sent a letter by a dear friend. Draco's mother. Next Wednesday you and Draco will be excused from your flying lessons. Lady Malfoy wished to have an audience with you." He explained.

"I was made aware of this from her letter last night." Harry responded gently.

"Also, would you please remove your shirt and allow me to see the injuries you have sustained?" Snape asked ever so gently.

"Yes Professor Snape." I responded and I shrugged off my robe and slipped my tie off to unbutton my shirt. After removing the clothing the Professors face showed nothing but pure terror.

"I promise you Harry that you will be away from that retched home! I have some salves for your skin to help heal everything. If you need more, please do not feel hesitant to ask in a private setting such as this. I will also be giving you nutrition potions to help with your malnourishment." He said as he scrounged around in his shelves. He gave Harry a medicine bag with a month supply of nutrition potions and two jars of healing ointment for his scars and damaged body.

"Thank you Professor Snape." Harry said getting misty eyed.

"You are welcome Harry, my door will always be open to you, if you ever need it!" Snape said giving me a hug. I returned in kind.

"Here is a note for your excuses for being tardy. Take one vial with you and drop the rest off in your room. One with each meal, ok?" he said handing the boys the excuses.

After dropping the vials off in the dorm Draco and I proceeded to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Quirrell had quite an annoying stutter and my head started to ache quite frequently in his class. The specific spot was in my scar, which Draco caught on almost immediately after I rubbed it three or four times in a row. The rest of the day went off without a hitch as Harry and Draco began working on Homework that was due for the next two days.

A/N: And that is Chapter 2! This shows a lot kinder side to Draco that I believe exists, along with a warmer motherly vibe from Narcissa. For those who should know by now I own NOTHING, this is all JK's stuff and her world. Please review and follow at your discretion!


	3. Meeting with Lady Malfoy

**The Slytherin Guardian**

 **A/N: To respond to the guest that keeps commenting on the text being centered. I prefer it to be Centered. I am sorry if it is a distraction. I have switched to the left margin.**

 **Meeting with Lady Malfoy**

(Harry PoV)

My first week at Hogwarts was finally seeming to calm down as Draco and I had started most of the assignments early enough to review them two days before they were due. Most all of my marks had been very well.

(Flashback)

I had received my first potion assignment back with a black O written on it.

"Hey Draco, I don't mean to sound like a dunderhead but what does O mean?" I whispered in a hushed tone as we began to work on a Boil Potion.

"I am guessing you were never made aware of the grading system. There are three passing grades and three failing. The best of the passing grades is O, which stands for Outstanding, the one after is EE, which stands for Exceeds Expectations, following that is the lowest passing grade A, which is Acceptable. The three failing grades are P, which stands for Poor, the mark lower than that is D, for Dreadful, and the lowest grade you can make is a T, for Troll." He explained.

I snorted gently at the last one.

(Flashback ended)

Wednesday had come upon Draco and I relatively quickly.

"Don't forget that we are meeting with Mother today Harry!" Draco reminded me as I began to grab my book bag.

"Ok, you have been reminding me since Sunday, I don't think I can forget all the other reminders" I responded in a chuckling manner.

"I know, I just want to make sure you remember" he replied as he began to pout.

"Thank you Draco" I replied giving him a hug.

"You are welcome Harry!" Draco responded returning the hug in kind.

"Now Breakfast before class" I asked innocently.

"Of course, we have to keep you eating for those nutritional potions to work!" he responded quickly.

Draco and I ran out the door to make our way to Breakfast.

(Albus PoV)

 _Dear Albus,_

 _I, Madam Bones of the Wizengamot, am writing you to let you a formal inquiry has been made to the home situation of one Harry James Potter. A ministry official has been dispatched to his current living address and someone will be by the school at some point to visit with Mr. Potter. I urge you to leave the boy be. If any memories are tampered with or even removed, you shall be put on trial for Conspiracy to commit Child Abuse, Child Negligence, and Tampering with Evidence. This would put all your current titles, accounts in Gringotts, and property in a freeze. This is your only warning Albus, should there be enough evidence to support child abuse was going on, and you knowingly put a child at risk the first two charges will stick Albus. Please enjoy the rest of your day._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Madam Bones_

"Blasted ended Skrewts!" I shouted. "This is going to be my undoing, it was the only way to mold Harry into my perfect Lamb for the Greater Good! I am sorry Madam Bones, but I have to do what I can to preserve that aspect!" I muttered as I waited for the lunch hour to begin.

(Harry PoV)

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _I, Madam Bones of the Wizengamot, am writing you to let you know a formal inquiry has been made to your current home situation at Private Drive 4. A ministry official has been dispatched to your home and if I heard from Lucius correctly, Lady Narcissa Malfoy, will be to see you at some point today. I am urging you to be completely honest with her. We here at the Wizengamot want to make sure that every magical child, whether they be Pure-Blood, Half-Blood, or Muggleborn be protected and cared for. I am also going urge you that you stay away from Albus Dumbledore. Should he approach you, run as fast as you can to Severus Snape! Albus has been warned to stay away but most here at the Wizengamot believe he will not heed our warning! Be cautious Mr. Potter, I hope that your first week at Hogwarts has been excellent!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Madam Bones_

"Draco, should the headmaster approach me today, please run to get Professor Snape…" I muttered to him as I handed him the letter.

"Madam Bones is an intelligent witch, and of course I will Harry. I don't want to see you hurt any more. I promised that I would help you no matter what!" Draco exclaimed to him as he bumped into Harry's shoulder.

Soon the lunch hour was beginning to end. With that Harry began to get ready to go to the Dormitory to drop off our school supplies.

"Harry m'boy!" called out none other than Professor Dumbledore.

"I am sorry Professor, I was told not talk to you currently" I responded gently.

"Harry, I really need to talk to you" He called out.

"Draco go get Snape!" I muttered out as my mind became foggy.

"Ok Professor Dumbledore, we can talk…" I replied quietly

I began to follow him back into the Great Hall.

*Why am I doing this! I don't want to talk to him!* I screamed in my head.

(Draco PoV)

I ran as fast as my legs could get me to Sev's classroom.

"Uncle Sev!" I cried out.

"What is the matter Draco!" his mother called out.

"It was Prof- Professor Dumbledore! He has Harry following him into the Great hall!" I panted out.

"It must have been a Compulsion Charm!" Narcissa replied.

"I insist the two of you stay here! I have to go and get Harry! Narcissa floo the ministry and let them know what is going on!" I yelled out as I running as fast as I humanly could. I got into the Great Hall and proceeded into the back Chamber. There I saw Professor Dumbledore's wand raised and pointed at his head.

"Don't do this Albus, you know if you tamper with his memories you will be found guilty of everything which will strip you of everything!" I growled.

He immediately turned to me with his wand raised.

"He is supposed to be the Golden Boy, the defender of Light! The Vanquisher of Voldemort when he returns! I cannot have him leave the place that is his protection!" Albus screamed.

"Lily would have never wanted this for her son! She wanted him to be raised in a proper home! A home where people loved him Albus! Sending him to live with Petunia was the most idiotic thing to do! They hate all magic users with a burning passion!" I yelled in return.

"You will never understand Severus. He turned his back to him and began

"Oblivi-" He started.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted as quickly as I could.

Albus's wand shot out of his hand. As soon as it happened he went to dive for it.

"Immobulus! Incarcerous!" I yelled out. Both spells hit there mark.

After that was done two Auror's had come in.

"We shall take it from here Severus, thank you for saving the boy" Shacklebolt muttered as they picked up Albus with a levitating charm. Then they proceeded to put the strongest magic dampening cuffs on the headmaster.

"Finite Incantatem" I muttered silently.

As soon as Harry was out of the spell he shot out and hugged me.

"I am sorry! I promise I didn't want to talk with him but my body was not listening to me and my mind got foggy!" Harry began to cry.

"I know you didn't Harry, He casted a spell on you to make you do what he wanted…" I muttered as I comforted him.

"Are you ready to see Lady Malfoy?" I asked gently.

He nodded his head and followed me silently.

(Harry PoV)

Once we had reached Severus's Office, There stood Lady Narcissa Malfoy looking Harry with a soft look.

"Are you ready to talk with me, Harry?" She had asked me gently.

"Yes Lady Malfoy, I am if you still wish to hold an audience with me?" I responded in kind.

"Draco have you been giving Harry lessons in Pure-blood traditional talk?" She asked him with inquisitive eyes.

"It was because of what Father said, he wanted to make a better impression with him…" he replied and began to turn beat red.

"Harry you can dismiss the formalities with me ok?" She pleaded with me.

"Okay Cissa, as for what you asked me in my letter, in regards to helping filling the void of not having a mother…" I replied tentatively.

"You can tell me anything Harry…" She said cupping my cheek.

I reached out and hugged her.  
"I accept your help to try and fill that void" I said as tears began to cry again.

(Narcissa PoV)

"I accept your help to try and fill that void" he said as he I felt his small body began to shake from the tears that started to stream from his eyes.

"I am honored Harry. I will do the best I can to help provide for you as I do with Draco" I murmured as I held him and comforted him.

(Harry PoV)

As I released her as I began to wipe my eyes.

"Now to explain in full of what happened, I Harry James Potter, am telling nothing but the truth! In regards to the abuse that has been brought into question, it is true. My Muggle Relatives did abuse me. I was whipped by a belt, beaten by fists and a fire poker, I was starved to near death quite often, and I was not loved by my relatives. So unloved that my uncle on the night I received my letter to Hogwarts, I had the Word FREAK carved into my back with a close to dull but still sharp enough to inflict the pain. If there is anyway for me not to return to my Muggle Relatives, I am requesting, no, I am begging for someone to intervene on my behalf. I no longer wish to call Private Drive 4 my home. I no longer wish to live with relatives that hate me simply because I am a wizard. Thank you!" I said as my breaths became shaky. Narcissa took my hand and began to comfort me again.

"I have one more thing to ask of you Harry, Could you think of those memories as I extract them for evidence?" She asked me.

After a long process of everything being taken care of, Harry and Draco were ready to go to dinner.

"Harry thank you for being so brave today. I have to run these things to the Ministry, I believe that they will try to fit your trial in after you leave Hogwarts for the Yule Holiday. If you ever need anything, I am just an owl away!" she said as she hugged me, than Draco.

"Thank you Cissa" I said with a smile.

"Now off to dinner with the two of you!" she said as she shooed them out.

(Severus PoV)

"Do you think that he will get off lightly because of his reputation?" I asked as soon as the boys left.

"Not if our Solicitor wants to lose his best clients. He will be sentenced to the highest we can get. This man allowed unspeakable things to happen to Harry. I along with quite a few members of the Wizengamot, believe that any child that is left like that should be taken away from that situation and put in a loving home!" Narcissa responded passionately.

"Well I guess it will be time to see how things fair after the dark secrets of what Albus Dumbledore did to the Savior of the Wizarding World… His titles, his reputation, his everything will be destroyed." I commented heavily.

"And if the Dark Lord should return, it makes it all the more easy for him to claim this broken world. Without a leader at the helm of the light this world will plunge into a darkness that will kill many innocents." Narcissa replied.

"Maybe it is time the Order of the Phoenix disbanded and a new order be established." I muttered

"One to balance both the Dark Arts and the Light Arts" Narcissa commented with a quizzical tone.

"You forget about the Gray Arts as well. If we can meld the three into one, should the Dark Lord return there will be an organization willing to step up and stop him…" I said as I began to trail off.

"What shall we call this order if we should have it established?" Narcissa asked gently

"The Order the Gray Wolves" I responded gently.

"Seems fitting, as wolves protect their own and are loyal to its pack." Narcissa replied.

"Lets give it a few years to be formed. I believe Draco and Harry will eventually be the ones to run it." I muttered with a small smile.

"I would have to agree, I have never seen my Dragon so protective over anything…" She sighed.

"Well I am off to the Ministry, watch out for my boys!" she said smiling

"Ministry of Magic!" She shouted

I was once again alone as my mind wandered to this new order. One that could possibly save the wizarding world.

A/N: Quick Note, I will do my best to update as regularly as I can. In response to the Characters OCCness. I did that because I believe under that harsh exterior that Malfoy was portrayed in the books was someone who cared a lot for Harry. Should had become Harry's friend I think we would have seen that a lot. As for Narcissa, I believe we see quite a bit of motherly love, in my opinion stronger than Molly Weasley in some cases. So I decided to bring out those qualities more. Draco still pouts and gets snappish just to other characters besides Harry. Narcissa can still be a cold calculating woman, I just focused on the nicer halves.

Next time around:

Troll in the Dungeon!


	4. Troll in the Dungeon!

**The Slytherin Guardian**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Severus was left to his thoughts as Narcissa Malfoy delivered the evidence from Harry.**_

 **Troll in the Dungeon!**

(Draco PoV)

The month of September at Hogwarts flew by Harry and me as we began hating the amount of work each class was giving. We had a potions essay that was over the uses of Dragon's Blood in potion making. Thanks to a quick lunch and the rest of the lunch period in the Library, we managed to get the whole assignment completed.

"We need to hurry up Draco, we still have flying lessons!" Harry called out to me.

"I am coming!" I said with a small huff.

"Honestly, I don't think we need that much more Training on Brooms…" I muttered to him as we dropped off our supplies in our room.

"Even if she says this the last day, we still have a Transfiguration essay to complete for next class period, a History of Magic test tomorrow, we still need to practice Green Sparks spell for Defense, and the Unlocking Charm for Charms. We have to stay on top of it. I believe we are the best students so far in our year besides Hermione." Harry said in a dull voice

 _*He must be exhausted from all this school work and it is only Wednesday and it is Halloween*_ I thought to myself as I followed him out to the pitch.

"Well class, seeing as there is not much else I can teach you, We are going to hold the final exam today. I have talked with Dumbledore about it and he agreed that you could use the time to work on your more constructive core class work." She explained.

After a short period of time I went and I did what was asked of me.

"Nicely done Mr. Malfoy, Your Grade is an O" she stated.

I waited for Harry as he completed his test.

"How did you do?" I asked

"I got an O, how about you?" He asked me.

"I got an O as well!" I smiled.

"I am utterly exhausted, How about we study the Green Sparks spell and look over our notes for History of Magic and then call it a night?" he asked exhaustedly.

"Well there is a feast tonight celebrating Halloween, so we got to make time to celebrate." I smiled gently.

"Fair point, Lets work on the notes and save the spells till after we have some food in our systems." He agreed politely.

So we both continued to work on studying till our stomachs called out to us.

"Time for dinner!" I proclaimed.

"Yup, I am starving and tired…" Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"Go grab a nutritional potion and I will wait by the portrait hole." I commanded.

"Draco you are not my Father!" He growled as he walked away.

I sat there and began to chuckle to myself. He soon arrived and gave me a small glare as we managed to get down to the feast early.

After eating about two plates worth of food for each us, we were full and now had quite a bit more energy. Soon the Great Halls ceiling changed from a peaceful night sky to stormy chaos.

"Troll in the Dungeon!" cried out Professor Quirrill.

Immediately the heads of all the houses called out for their students to return to their dormitories.

"I think the Ravenclaw girl you told off earlier went to the dungeons!" I heard Seamus mentioned to the Weasel.

"So what, it is not our problem!" he said following the Gryffindors out of the Great Hall.

(Harry PoV)

" I am going to save her Draco!" I said following the Slytherins but going deeper into the dungeons towards the bathrooms.

"Harry are you insane! It is a troll!" He boomed after me.

"She is in danger!" he argued as he continued!

"Harry, there is nothing we can do for that Mudblood leave her to her fate!" I heard him practically scream.

"I told you never to use that word around me. Just because she is a Muggleborn witch does not mean she is not worth saving. How dare you use her status as a reason not to save her" I replied with righteous fury.

"Harry I-i-I am sorry!" Draco called out.

I continued till I reached the Bathrooms, I heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around to see Draco looking quite saddened behind him.

"I did not mean to use that word!" he pleaded with me.

"It doesn't matter we are here now! Let us save her and do what is right Draco!" I responded entering in.

After hearing Draco give an exasperated sigh he followed.

"Hermione?" I called out.

"Harry? Why are you here?" she asked as she came out of her stall.

"We have to get moving apparently there is a troll loose in the dungeons!" I responded with a quick breathe before being slammed with a foul stench.

"It looks like we are too late to run…" Draco gulped as the trio turned around.

*Think Harry, Think!* I screamed in my head.

"Hermione, trolls intelligence is not that high right?" I asked quickly

"Yes they are relatively dumb creatures…" She responded looking at him.

"What if we cast a combination of green and red? Periculum viride for green and Periculum for red right?" I said as my head moved to between them. They both nodded.

"And if we are lucky maybe we could use the Levitation Charm to knock it out with its club if it drops it!" Draco muttered

"Okay so all of keep casting the sparks till he drops his club and each of us will use the Levitation Charm to use its club against it." Hermione said.

With a nodded from all of us we began.

"Periculum!" I shouted

"Periculum Viride!" Hermione shouted.

"Periculum!" Draco shouted.

The three of us kept casting the sparks that eventually annoyed the troll so badly it swung missing all three of us and it lost its grip on its club.

"Now Hermione you go first! Periculum!" I shouted.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She shouted and immediately the club responded with raising high about the troll's head when Hermione released her spell. With a mighty thunk it landed on the trolls head making it stagger.

"Now Harry you do it! Periculum Viride!" Hermione Screamed

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I shouted next and much like before I released over the trolls head. Only for the stagger to get worse.

"I got it Harry! Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco bellowed.

The club rose once more over the trolls head and with a deafening crack the club broke as the Troll fell silent on the floor with black troll blood began to mix with water.

"What in High Heavens!" Professor McGonagall screeched as she walked into the scene.

"Sorry Professor!" I panted out.

"What are you three doing down here!" she screeched.

"Well you see Professor- " Draco had started.

"They came to save me, because I was not at the feast Professor…" Hermione interjected.

"Why were you not at the feast Ms. Granger?" she asked as Professor Snape joined behind McGonagall with a shocked look on his face.

"Because Ronald Weasley has been brutish bully to me because I have been doing better than him in almost everything. He keeps calling harsh names that insult me being intelligent and then tonight he used one that I had only heard from Draco before on the train…" she said tapering off.

"What did he call Ms. Granger?" Professor Snape asked with a small sneer on his face.

"A Mudblood." She stated quite simply.

"He is such a filthy hypocrite!" Draco seethed.

"Draco calm down!" Harry said looking at him.

"Sorry but that isn't right." Draco said still seething with red hot anger.

"I will be giving him detention with Professor Snape… I am having to think that a note will need to be sent to Molly…" she said shaking her head.

"However for three first years to beat a fully grown mountain troll, all on your own… Not many would live to tell the tale. 5 points each to Slytherin and 5 points to Ravenclaw for sheer dumb luck!" she snapped.

"You three return to your proper dorms" Professor Snape said dismissing them.

(Snape PoV)

"I have received a letter from Narcissa, she says that Harry will be receiving a letter with the details pertaining to Albus's Trail. Now I am afraid you are no longer Deputy Headmistress, Minerva…." I muttered looking at her.

"I know, I will be looking for a new Transfiguration teacher after the year is up. I will be taking up the Mantle of Headmistress of this fine school, however that leaves the deputy position open. I hate to burden you Severus, I wish to select you as my Deputy Headmaster, if you would accept." She said looking at me with wandering eyes.

"I will graciously accept your humble offer Headmistress." He said with a small smile.

 **A/N: Albus Dumbledore's portion for the next couple of years is done. He will make a grand return… Eventually.**

 **Guest: It is fine, I can make the adjustments needed to make it easier on everyone to read, though I am glad you are enjoying this fanfiction!**

 **Fwoosheye : I am now trying to respond to Reviews. Yea they are quite a bit OCC, but I think it is only fair to see how they could be had the events turned out differently.**

 **AlianneLovesLiam : Thank you! I know there are some spelling Errors most of my chapters I write are done late into the night and my eyes don't always catch everything, I am glad you are loving it!**

 **If you wish to be a Beta for this Story shoot me a quick message!**

 **As Always I do not own anything!**

 **Please Review, Favorite, and Follow at your discretion!**


	5. The Trial of Albus Dumbledore

**The Slytherin Guardian**

 _Previously : Severus Snape is made Deputy Headmaster and Minerva takes the Hogwarts Helm as Headmistress_

 **The Trial of Albus Dumbledore!**

 **(Harry PoV)**

As November faded into December I again received a letter from Madam Bones, Chief of the Wizengamot.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I, Madam Bones, Chief of the Wizengamot, am writing you to inform you that your attendance is required for the trail of Albus Dumbledore. We have your memories from your past but due to Mr. Dumbledore's complete disregard to our warning on the day that you were going to talk to Lady Narcissa Malfoy, We of the Wizengamot need to hear from you on that particular instance. Seeing as Hogwarts lets its students go on December 15_ _th_ _this year we have arranged for the Trial to take place on December 19_ _th_ _, at 8:00 Am. Knowing that you will be staying with the Malfoys for the Yule Break, I should not have to remind you about being on time, also your attire should be your nicest attire you own Mr. Potter, I hope your first Semester has been going well for you!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Madam Bones_

 _Chief Wizengamot_

"Well it looks like Dumbledore will finally get his day in court." I sighed gently.

"Oh it is from the Ministry?" Draco asked as we began to take bites out of our lunches.

"Yes, it was informing me of the trial time because I have to inform them about the incident where Dumbledore had casted as what your mother described to me as a Compulsion Charm." I explained to Draco.

As Draco soon looked over the letter he had a small shocked look on his face.

"When were you going to tell me you were staying at my house for the Yule Holiday?" Draco exclaimed as he gave me a hardy nudge, soon his face began to show him pouting.

"It was going to be a surprise you dunderhead!" I said smiling.

"So you really are visiting?" Draco asked excitedly

"Of course, Cissa penned me last month practically telling me that I have no option that I am stay at the Manor for the Yule Holidays." I said and then started to chuckle.

"Sounds like mother!" Draco said agreeing and began to chuckle with me.

"Naturally, seeing as it will the last day of classes was today, we need to pack things for the train ride tomorrow!" I exclaimed as we had just got done with Herbology and Astrology was cancelled that night, the professor claimed it a nice Yule or Christmas gift.

"Yea we should get packing and into bed so we are not exhausted to spend time with Mother and Father." Draco said as we entered our dorm.

We spent a good hour making sure we had everything packed and retired to bed.

(The next Morning)

"Ok, since we have everything packed, we can get some breakfast before we have to board the train!" Draco said.

"Ok!" I said still fully waking up. Once dressed in my normal clothes we went and got breakfast.

"Can I join you two?" Hermione asked gently.

"You have been the past month, I don't see why you can't now Hermione" Draco responded with a small smile.

I had a long conversation with Draco about the one pure-blood issue, of course I had screamed at him that blood purity shouldn't matter. He said because she came from muggles that didn't understand us. We finally came to the agreement that the blood purity should never be a reason we do not make friends. I then caught a glimmer of light out of the corner of my eye.

"Hermione is that a locket that you have?" I asked as I looked at the heart shaped metal.

"Yes it is, my parents got it for me." She said opening it up.

"You do not look anything like your parents Hermione." Draco said looking at the photo

"I know, I have been meaning to ask them if I was adopted but I do not want to have a tremulous winter break…" She said as she popped a piece of orange into her mouth.

"Well, I hope you have a Happy Christmas or Yule Hermione!" I said smiling.

"I wish the same for you Harry and to you as well Draco." She said seeming to be distracted.

"Something on your mind Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Well it was Weasley again. He kept talking to Dean and Seamus about someone by the name of Nicholas Flamel…" she said.

"Well why would they be talking about him?" Draco asked

"Well from what I could have heard on the accidental eavesdropping I did, that they talked about some sort of stone, and about the break in to Gringotts that happened before we came to school." She replied.

"I guess we have a small project to look at over the Holidays…" I replied looking at Draco.

"Why is that Harry?" He asked

"Because if they are looking for it, it can't be good" I responded

"Fair point, plus we have an enormous library, so we have a good head start!" Draco said smirking.

"Now that I guess breakfast is about done, we can walk to the train station" Hermione suggested.

The three of them proceeded to the train station and boarded the train. Once settled in a compartment we feel in a comfortable silence. My mind roaming on the thoughts of the trail and how he would fit in to Draco's family. I know his father does not like me but there was nothing that could fix that but time.

Eventually time began to elapse and the silence was all to sweet till Ron, Seamus, and Dean walked by the compartment. Never the less they opened the door.

"See! I told you Dean, She is the whore of Slytherins!" He said as he got high fived by Seamus.

A fire began to burn through my veins and with my wand drawn I pointed at him.

"At least she is not an idiotic toad dropping!" I hissed.

"Oh did I piss off the mighty snake?" Ron roared in laughter.

"Densaugeo!" I hissed out, suddenly Rons teeth started to grow and he cried out in pain.

"Youll pay for that you slimly snake!" He bellowed lisped at me. As he turned his back to leave, I muttered

"Finite Incantantum"

"I think you should have left his teeth that way, I think it made him fit in the weasel category a lot more!" Draco said as he began to laugh.

"Next time it won't be a curse that makes his teeth grow…" I muttered, after another half hour passed we soon were at the familiar Kings Cross Station. After grabbing our items we approached Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Good afternoon, Lord and Lady Malfoy" Harry said giving a small bow.

After looking up and saw Lucius's face did I see the one brow arched looking at me with quite a bit of confusion.

"Oh Harry! I told you don't have to be so formal!" Narcissa muttered.

"I think that it is remarkable how much you have learned from Draco, Though Mr. Potter I must apologize for when we first met. I was on a rather short fuse and my actions were far from appropriate. My name is Lucius Malfoy, and it is nice to meet you Mr. Potter." He said with a small smile as he extended his hand.

I extended mine and shook his hand.

"As you well know, the Trail will be in four days and if what Draco says is true, we need to get you some clothes that will fit you!" Narcissa said eying the oversized clothes that I was wearing.

"What is wrong with my clothes?" I said while throwing a relatively dark look at Draco.

"Harry those are not your own clothes, those are hand me down from your balloon of a cousin…" Lucius said kneeling down in front of me.

"I think it would benefit you greatly if you start a new leaf, Narcissa and I have a very important question in regards to you not going back to your family…" He said as his grey eyes looked into mine.

"What is the question, sir?" I asked as my curiosity got the better of me.

"We were wondering Harry, if you would like it if we became your Magical Guardians?" Narcissa asked me kneeling down next to her husband.

"But I thought you hated me, Mr. Malfoy…" I said as my body trembled.

"Narcissa has become quite smitten with you Harry. After reading many of the letters you sent home and how joyous she sounded when you agreed to come to our home for the Yule Holidays, it made me rethink a lot of my past transgressions and most importantly, how much you needed a home, a proper home… Proper clothes that fit you, a family that will love you for you as a person, not the Boy Who Lived… So if you would be willing, Would you allows to become your Guardians in the Magical Sense?" Lucius asked as he put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I would be most honored…" I said as tears began to stream down my eyes.

Draco came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Shh Harry, it is like I told you, you deserve to be happy…" he said as his gently breath brush by my ear, my body soon exploded into goosebumps as I turned around and hugged Draco tightly.

"You are so cruel from hiding this from me you git. But thank you…" I whispered.

"Happy Yuletide Harry" he said.

After the touching moment had finally ended with Narcissa wiping her eyes from the tears that came out and Lucius swiping his eyes so no tears showed.

"I think it is time for some clothes shopping?" Narcissa asked Harry.

"Ok" he said as he watched a house elf pop in.

"Dobby take these items to Draco's room, and make sure the room next to his is prepared for Harry." Lucius said looking at the house elf.

"Yes Sir Master Lucius." He said and there items were gone.

Narcissa held her hand out to me and I grabbed it as Draco grabbed his fathers arm and popped out of existence.

"Where did they go?" I asked gently

"They apparated to Diagon Alley. We are going to do the same, I am sorry it will feel uncomfortable, ok?" She asked me.

I nodded, soon after I felt a pull in my naval and Diagon Alley appeared into view with Draco and Lucius waiting there.

We soon found our way to Madam Malkin's and proceeded in.

"Hello Lord and Lady Malfoy, How can I be of assistance to you today?" she asked.

"Mr. Potter needs a full new Wardrobe. All of your finest clothes for a Dress Robe, Business style Robe, and Casual robes. After that we need Dress Shirts, Dress Slacks, Casual Shirts, Casual Slacks, Jeans, and Shorts." Lucius listed off.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, it might take a while to complete the full order anything that would be of Priority that should be done relatively quickly?" she asked.

"The Business Robe, One Dress Shirt, and One set of Dress Slacks." He said looking at the Seamstress.

"And the colors of these robes and Shirts and Slacks?" she asked as she had written the order.

"Do you carry a color template with your stock of colors for the materials?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes Lady Malfoy" she responded as she pulled her book out.

"Okay Harry stand still for a moment while I go through this." She said as she started to pull out small stripes of multi c0lored fabrics and placed them against my skin. After what seemed like an eternity she closed the book.

"Emerald Green, Forest Green, Stormy Gray, Light Gray, Royal Blue, Pale Blue, and Silver. I believe his Business robe should be Black on the outside with a silver inside with a Forest Green trim. His Dress Shirt be the same Forest Green and his Dress slacks be silver as well." She prattled off.

"I will have it done after two days' worth of time and I am assuming once completed have it delivered to the Manor?" she asked Narcissa.

"Yes ma'am" she replied.

"And payment be pulled from the family vault?" she asked.

"Yes Madam" Lucius replied.

Once my measurements were taken we then apparated to the Manor.

"Mr. Potter welcome to our home!" Narcissa replied.

"Thank you!" he said with a small smile.

"Dinner should be ready here in a few, both of you go wash up and we will meet you in the dining room. Draco will show you to your room which will have a bathroom attached Harry." Narcissa replied as her and her husband went separate ways.

Harry followed Draco to his room and proceeded to clean up for dinner. After doing so I followed Draco to the Dining room.

We both took our seats and waited on the adults to appear. As if they were reading my mind, they both came into the dining room and sat next to Harry and Draco.

With a small bell that rang the food for dinner appeared on the table. It was a pot roast with carrots and potatoes. Once everyone had got the food they wanted, we all began to eat in a comfortable silence. After dinner was complete the dishes were gone with a small pop and on the table came bowls with pudding in them.

"The food was good, I am guessing the house elves made it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they do an excellent job with the cooking and upkeep of our home. How was your first Semester?" Narcissa asked as she eyed the boys.

(Author PoV)

Harry and Draco both launch into the tales of the classes they took and the grades they had received. Once everyone had finished the dessert that was put out everyone retired to their perspective rooms for the night.

(Time Skip to the Trial)

(Harry PoV)

I woke at the early time of 5:30 Am and went to take a shower. After that I proceeded to get dressed in the silver slacks and forest green dress shirt. Once I made sure that everyone was on properly I put my robe on. I then proceeded to work on my hair that seemed to be most unruly portion of it all.

"Blast it all! Why won't you work with me here" I growled as I combed the spot that refused to be uniform.

"Need some help Harry?" Draco asked as he came in dressed up like Harry was the only differences were the color of the slacks and the inside of his robes.

"If there is something that will make this hair come into place and not stick out that would be wonderful…" I commented as my nerves were working overtime this morning.

"I have some potion to help with that. But you need to calm down Harry, you will be safe, there is nothing to be scared about." Draco said soothingly as he began to run his fingers through my hair. I felt goosebumps begin to form all over my body as I let out a small yet raspy moan.

"Sorry Draco, but this feels great…" I said as I felt my cheeks begin to burn.

"It is okay Harry, it is helping you relax, so that is a small plus" he said as he wiped his hand on my towel. He then grabbed the comb and began to make sure it looked amazing.

"Now time for Breakfast!" Draco declared.

"Coming Bossy" I chided with a small smile.

" Oh Har har." He replied with a roll of his eyes.

Breakfast a small occasion and a relatively quiet one. Once everyone finished we went to the fire place.

"How are we getting to the Ministry?" I asked as we got to the fire place.

"By the Floo Network" Lucius said smiling.

"Draco and I will show how it is done, then you will do it, followed by Narcissa" Lucius explained.

"Okay" I replied as I watched them intently.

I saw Mr. Malfoy grab a pinch of powder and the fireplace burst into green flames. He proceeded to step in. I watched in awe as he was not burned nor catching on fire.

"Ministry of Magic!" he pronounced clearly. Soon after Draco followed suit.

"The trick is to pronounce the place you wish to go clearly, ok Harry?" Narcissa asked

I nodded my head as I threw some powder into the fireplace and again it sprung to life.

"Ministry of Magic!" I stated.

With another pull to my naval I appeared in the Ministry of Magic and almost fell on the floor, only to be saved by Mr. Malfoy, whom quickly magiced the soot off of my clothes. Mrs. Malfoy soon appeared and we walked to the correct court room and wait for the trial to start. Once the clock struck 7:45 am, most of the wizards began to fill in the seats where the Wizengamot would sit. At 8:00 Am all the seats were full and a gavel sounded of the beginning of the Trail.

"Today this court hearing is for the Wizengamot vs Albus Dumbledore." The man with the gavel spoke out.

"That is Minister Fudge" Draco whispered to me and I nodded in reply.

Albus Dumbledore was brought in and was sat in the middle of the room in a chair cuffed to it for extra precaution.

"Mr. Dumbledore, you are being charged with Conspiracy to Commit Child Abuse, Child Negligence, Kidnapping, Attempted use of Magic on a Minor, and Witness Tampering. How do you plea?" Fudge asked.

"Not Guilty on all Charges." He replied.

"Do you have a Solicitor for your defense?" he asked.

"He does your honor!" A lanky man walked in

"Name for the Record." Fudge responded.

"Sebastian Rentsworth" he replied.

"And a Solicitor for the Wizengamot is?" Fudge asked Lucius.

"Antonin Dolohov" he spoke as he strutted out onto the floor in front of the Malfoy's

After the formalities were done, my memories were shown, many of the Wizengamot members gasped in horror and some screamed as if they were feeling his pain. Once that was done Mrs. Malfoy's memories of what she had seen and on what happened on the day Professor Dumbledore casted magic on me. Draco's memory of our first night in Hogwarts was played as well when he found out what happened to me. I was then called.

"Mr. Potter would you please rise and tell us what happened on that Wednesday when you were to meet with Lady Malfoy?" Minister Fudge asked me gently.

I retold the tail of avoiding the Headmaster but my mind grew foggy and followed his instructions and what he requested.

The defense tried poking holes in my story but I stood my ground. With an eerie silence that soon filled the room.

"If there is nothing else to present, I move to vote on whether or not Albus Dumbledore is guilty on all charges!" A woman said with a strong voice.

"All those who believe Albus Dumbledore is guilty of all charges raise your hands now." The woman demanded. Almost all of the Wizengamot and Minister Fudge raised their hands.

"All those who believe Albus Dumbledore is not guilty of any of these charges raise your hand now." The woman demanded

Only three hand rose up to defend Albus Dumbledore.

"With that you, Albus Dumbledore, are here by guilty of all charges, Minister Fudge you may move on to sentencing" the woman said with vindication.

"Albus Dumbledore you are hear by sentenced to the rest of your wizard life in Azkaban, these horrors are so far atrocious and despicable, I hope that your time in Azkaban will make you learn what you have done wrong!" Minister Fudge said as Dumbledore paled silently.

 **A/N: The Trial of Albus Dumbledore is now over. I know most of you do not like the first couple of Chapters… I know it is Centered but that was a personal preference I have when I write. I have now moved it to the left hand side for easier reading in General!**

 **Next time: The Yule Holiday!**

 **{Please Review, Follow, and Favorite. Reviews help me the most to see how well this is going! Thank you to those who have reviewed!}**


	6. The Yule Holiday

**The Slytherin Guardian**

 **The Yule Holiday**

 **(Harry PoV)**

" _HARRY!" a woman screamed. Then the green light flashed, then a change of scenery occurred_

" _You filthy freak, you do not deserve a home!" the voice of Petunia rang out._

" _Now go make breakfast and no stealing any of our food!" She rang out._

 _I sat there making breakfast without talking and soon burned a couple slices of toast._

" _You filthy Freak! You burned them on purpose, how about I burn you for it!" Petunia shrilled as she grabbed one of my hand and put the hot pan on it and repeated it with my other. I screamed bloody murder as the upper side of my hand turned a nasty hue of red._

 _The scenery soon changed to where I was being chased by Dudley's gang. They were chasing me with sticks that they began to whip me with as soon as I tripped. Soon the sticks were abandoned to be replaced with Kicks to his body. Then they began to stomp on him as well. Soon the scene began to flicker to a dark night in Dudley's room._

" _You are such a FREAK!" Vernon whispered menacingly. "And now anyone who ever gets close to you will know!"_

 _I screamed Bloody Murder as Vernon began his quest to carve the word FREAK on to my Body. Not making the slice long enough he left a huff of irritation as he began to beat on me with his fist and then a fist connected to my face. He then grabbed rag that he used to gag me._

" _Now where was I!" he smiled with a glimmer of hatred in his eyes as he continued to carve into me and I screamed as loud as I could even though I was gagged._

(Draco PoV)

After getting into bed late after searching the Library about the mysterious man by the name of Nicolas Flamel, my eyes closed and my consciousness slipped into the dream world. I later woke disoriented as I began to hear screams of pain emanate from the next to mine.

"Harry!" I said in a half awoken state. I quickly got up only to be greeted by the floor as my legs gave out from not waking up.

"Bloody Hell!" I growled ferociously.

I finally got up as the screaming got worse and all I could hear Harry saying was…

"No, Please don't! I will be a good boy, I promise I am not a freak!" he screamed as in his dream he must be reliving the pain that he was put through in all his years as a child.

Once in the room I could see Harry constantly struggling as he tossed and turned. As soon as it seemed to stop only for a moment, then his screams returned even louder and his thrashing continued to worsen.

"Dobby!" I cried out as my heart began to hurt for Harry.

"Yes Master Draco!" Dobby said bowing before him.

"Go get Mother and Father, quickly!" I commanded him.

With a sharp pop his elf was gone. It seemed as though Harry's screams kept getting louder and thrashing continued to grow stronger, his Mother and Father came through the door.

"Draco!" his father said as he noticed his son's eyes were wet with tears.

"Help him, I don't know what is wrong!" I cried out.

His mother went to Harry and began to gently shake him. Harry soon woke in such a fright that he was on the upper most corner of his bed.

"I am sorry, I won't do it again, and I promise I won't be a freak anymore!" Harry cried out as his tear began to fall as a mighty rain storm.

"Harry?" my mother called to him.

Harry's eyes seemed to focus on my mother's voice.

"Cissa?" he hiccupped out.

"Come here my dear child" she said as she opened her arms up. With out missing a beat Harry flew into his mother's arms.

"Shh, my dear child, you are safe, those filthy Muggles will never harm you ever again." She said as she comforted Harry.

Father stood up and looked at me.

"Good job my son, you managed to help Harry again… You are so much like your mother, a kind soul, make sure to help your mom with Harry, I need to make a quick floo call." He muttered as he left the room

"Yes Father." I replied as my own heart beat began to return to normal.

"Harry?" I muttered out.

"Draco? I am sorry if I woke you…" He said as the tears came back.

"Don't be" I said as I approached him.

"But you needed to sleep…" he said as his voice trailed off and his eyes began to look at the floor as guilt spread over his features.

"Harry, I am glad I could have gotten Mother hear as fast as I did. It hurt me to see you like that. So please don't ever feel like a burden because you are hurting…" I said as I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Cissa, would it be okay if Draco stayed in here with me? I don't feel like being alone again tonight…" he asked. I saw mother's face soften gently.

"Of course my Raven" She said as she said as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair.

"Raven?" He asked looking up at her.

"Yep" she said with a small giggle.

"I have my Dragon and I have my Raven" she responded ushering to me when she said Dragon.

Soon mother left and I climbed into Harry's bed.

"Thank you for staying Draco…" Harry yawned.

"I wouldn't leave you like this ever…" I muttered as my arms wrapped around him.

Soon darkness overcame me and sleep came back to me.

(Christmas Day)

(Harry PoV)

I woke Christmas Morning slightly groggy, the nightmares have been nothing but trouble but thanks to the Malfoy family they became more manageable. I took a deep breath as I smelt the scent of Draco.  
"Hey Sleepy Head" I whispered.

"Hey" Draco whispered as he opened one eye.

"Happy Christmas" I smiled and then gave him a hug.

"Happy Christmas" he whispered in my ear as he held me closer.

After the embrace went a for some a great deal of time, both Draco and I proceeded downstairs and was greeted by Cissa and Lucius.

"Happy Christmas my Dragon, Happy Christmas my Raven" Cissa said as she kissed both of us on top of our forehead.

"Happy Christmas Draco, Happy Christmas Harry" Lucius said as he patted both of us on the shoulder.

"I believe now it is time for us to unwrap Christmas gifts!" Cissa said excitedly.

Draco practically dragged me to the living room of the manor. Cissa soon passed out the gifts between the four of them. Then the living room fireplace roared a bright green and Professor Snape soon stepped out.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco said smiling as he ran up to give Professor Snape a hug.

"Hello Draco, could you at least give me a moment to get the ashes of me" He drawled

"Oh stop being so grumpy, you old bat!" Lucius said with a small smirk on his face.

"Call me a bat again and they will come out of your nose!" He said gravely as gave a small glare.

"There is an open spot on the couch Severus" Cissa commented.

Professor Snape sat and took out ten shrunken packages from his cloak. After enlarging the packages he levitated four to Draco, four to me, one to Cissa, and one to Lucius.

"Hello Professor Snape and Thank you!" I said with a small smile.

"You are quite welcome Harry" Professor Snape replied with a small smile.

"Harry, there is one package that Cissa and I would like you to open first." Lucius muttered as he levitated the package to my hand.

I gently peeled away the wrapping paper and saw a document that was from the Ministry.

 _Ministry of Magic_

 _Magical Guardianship Certificate_

 _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Druella Malfoy (nee Black), have been granted Magical Guardianship of Harry James Potter on December 21_ _st_ _, 1991. All Vaults, Properties, and all things in the magical sense is now being handled by Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Druella Malfoy (nee Black)._

 _Witness 1: Witness 2:_

 _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Narcissa Druella Black_

 _Wizengamot Chief:_

 _Amelia Bones_

 _Minister of Magic:_

 _Cornelius Fudge_

I felt tears began to pour out of my eyes.

"So this my official home?" I asked with a small broken sob

"If that is what you want my Raven" Cissa said tearing up.

I frantically nodded my head. Soon there was a handkerchief in front of me.

"Thank you" I replied as I began to wipe my eyes.

"Well my Raven you might want to hold on to that. There is one more sentimental gift we all you want to open." Cissa said as she levitated it to me.

I began to unwrap the gift and noticed it was a long jewelry box. I opened and in the box was a heavy chain with two symbols. One of them was on the Malfoy Manor gates and the other one he didn't know what the other one was.

"It is a necklace with our family sigil and your family crest." She explained as she walked over and helped me put it on.

"Thank you Cissa… Thank you Lucius" He said as he wiped his eyes again.

"Harry you are practically family, you don't need to thank us so much." Cissa said looking into my eyes.

"I just have never been so happy before…" I replied, as soon as I did that almost everyone in the room came over and soon there was a group hug going on.

"That is all we ever want Harry" Lucius said with a teary eyed smile.

"Now shall we finish the gifts?" Cissa suggested as everyone went back to their seats.

After I had got done unwrapping. He had even more clothes, Seven Dress Robes, Seven Business Robes, Seven Dress Shirts, Seven Dress Slacks, Seven Casual Shirts, Seven Pairs of Jeans, Seven Pairs of Socks, Seven Pairs of Underwear, and a Nimbus 2001. He also received two more potion books, a guide on elemental magic, and a tome of herbology, from Professor Snape.

"I have one more gift for you Harry!" Draco smiled.

"Well you two go and put your gifts away! Breakfast will be served shortly!" Cissa giggled as Draco began to drag me up to his room.

(Narcissa PoV)

"Do you think it would be healthy to allow that to continue?" Lucius murmured gently.

"Why is that a Problem?" Severus asked with a small glare beginning to form.

"He is going to follow in the Pure-Blood Tradition, he will need to marry a Pure-Blooded Woman to Produce an Heir.

My eyes began to burn.

"How dare you!" I snapped gently

"Narcissa, he has a small point…" Severus began.

"Do not defend this action Severus. If he is truly happy then why should not interfere! Harry in all cases at least a Half-blood Status. Not to mention Lily Evans was considered a Mudblood. So Harry is at least three-quarters a wizard compared to a quarter muggle! So let me tell you this Lucius, there is rumor that there has been a potion being developed for male pregnancy for wizards! So if you ruin my son's happiness you will see how bad the Black Madness can be! I swear!" I snapped with quite a ferocious hiss.

Lucius looked like a five year old trying to sink further in the chair.

"I am going to side with your wife on this one Lucius…" Severus said quickly getting up and making his way to the dining room.

(Draco PoV)

(All while Narcissa is yelling at Lucius)

"I didn't know you got me anything… If I had known I would have gotten you something…" Harry said with a small voice.

"It is okay Harry, as you can tell with the gifts I get, I am quite a spoiled prince." I muttered as I opened one of the drawers to my desks.

"Spoiled Brat at times" Harry Said teasingly.

"Very Funny Harry" I said humorously. I finally found the long black box that held Harry's gift. After pulling the box out Harry looked at me with a small amount of curiosity.

"This gift came in a pair. I know we are young, but there is something different about you Harry Potter. So with all this in mind, Happy Christmas." I muttered as I open the box.

(Harry's PoV)

I watched as Draco opened the box. There were two wrist sized chains, they had small emerald embedded in the whole chain. Then there were two snakes that were intertwined as a charm that was attached.

"Draco, it is…" Harry said as he touched the silver gently.

"It is absolutely Breath taking." I said finishing my thought.

"I am glad, though I know we are young, according to my mother, it would be a start to a process called courting…" Draco mentioned nervously.

"Meaning that we would be on a way to a relationship and marriage eventually, correct?" I asked gently.

"That would be correct." Draco said looking at the floor nervously.

"I would be honored to start this process with you, I am hoping we will see this through. Because Draco Malfoy you have always been different from everyone else. You have been my side through this ordeal, but instead of running, you stood by side. I would love to see us through this process." I said as I held out my wrist.

"Harry Potter, you are so different to me. You are one of the strongest people and wizards I have ever known… To have suffered as much as you have and yet to have the heart to accept my courting offer… Makes me a very happy young man. I too hope and would love to see us through this…" He said as he linked my bracelet around my wrist and I did the same after.

"Now let us go eat Breakfast." Draco said after giving me the world's strongest hugs.

"Yea" I said as I held out my hand. His hand slipped into mine as we made our way to the dining room.

Lucius nearly spat out his drink as he saw his son and Harry with very expensive bracelets. His eyes began to glare at Cissa. Soon confusion spread across my face as Cissa returned the glare and smiled at me.

"Do not worry about Lucius, he is just surprised that the House Elves have made his favorite breakfast…" Cissa said with a quick glare to Lucius.

"Yes, Yes…" Lucius said as he replied with his own glare.

 **A/N: That is the Yuletide Holiday's in a small nutshell. So next chapter will be have some more of Lucius and Narcissa action as Harry and Draco begin to pour themselves into their studies and the Mysterious Man known as Nicholas Flamel**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **MoonScript : Well I have changed to Left Aligned. I usually prefer to write in center align, but after a couple complaints on how hard it is to read, as stated I changed to Left Alignment.**

 **Guest: Yes who might be the real parents of Hermione Granger? In good time it will be revealed.**

 **Geetac: One of the Main Reasons Albus Dumbledore's trial was over so quickly is because I do not know anyone who would want to stand up to him after seeing the memories of what happened to Harry. Also there was not much arguing, I was also basing the idea of the trial around Harry's that happened in the Order of the Phoenix.**

 **Hime: I am sorry if you feel that my story moves to fast but the first year was not exactly chop full of a lot. Some of the Major things were the Troll, The quest for finding out who Nicolas Flamel is, finding the Ceberus, then going through the three trials, finding the Mirror of Erised. One of the major things that are going to be out of place will be finding the Mirror.**

 **I have feeling someone will mention this, Harry will get his Invisibility Cloak just it will not be at Christmas…**


	7. Who is Nicholas Flamel?

**The Slytherin Guardian**

 **A/N: Let me respond to a few reviews that have caught my attention as I begin to write this chapter.**

 **Maya : Courting at 11 years of age, some stories, some don't. Mine is not the traditional courting that most have written. They are both 11 years old, you are right about this. However, does anyone question how well that might bode down the line? They made proclamations that they want to see this courting through, however, that does not mean that this process is going to be easy… Though I hope as the story begins to slowly unfold that this might change your mind.**

 **Hime : The main pairing in this story will be Harry and Draco. I will not be doing a Dominate and Submissive relationship. Simply put I have never written a smut scene in my life, I might try the waters out with this particular piece of fiction. As for who will be the top and bottom again will be unfurled as the story begins.**

 **Who is Nicolas Flamel?**

(Lucius PoV)

"Why in the hell did you allow them to start that process Narcissa?" I growled ferociously.

"Because Draco and I have actually had many a conversation on how much Draco cares for Harry!" She hissed in response.

"Do you not understand how much strain that relationship is going to go through?!" I proclaimed as I faced her.

"What strain other than you demanding Draco to throw Harry to the side like his Muggle relatives did to follow through the plan that you spent planning as he was growing in my belly?" she hissed again

"Did you even think about how some of the most loyal and devoted followers might seek out to kill Harry?" I asked as I hit my cane on the ground.

She remained silent for a moment and then opened her mouth, but before I allowed her to say anything,

"What if someone actually manages to revive the Dark Lord? Did you think of that all Cissa? You have practically painted a target on our Son's back!" I yelled as I felt as my heart hurt. The images of watching his only son die, all because of an egregious error of judgement.

"Then we do what all Malfoys and Blacks have done before us…" She said as I raised my head to meet her stare.

"We protect them with everything that have to, even if it meant our lives come at a cost!" she growled as she walked away.

(Narcissa PoV)

* _How can I have such a coward of a husband! He would give Draco the world but the moment he has his own happiness that he can share with one person, why would I not allow him to indulge!*_ I thought as I began to go to my personal garden.

"Though he raised some very true points. I can only imagine the tribulations and trials that will be set a head for both my Raven and my Dragon." I said as I sat there with a book in tow and began to read.

(Draco PoV)

"Agh!" I shouted as I slammed another book shut.

"Everything OK, Draco?" Harry said as he put a small hand on my shoulder.

"We have been through a massive amount of text, Nicolas Flamel was only mentioned in one of those tomes, it was about a certain potion that he had created…" I muttered as I rubbed my sore eyes.

"If it is a potion then there should be a manual out there with how to recreate the potion…" Harry said as he went to the potions section of Library.

"If there is a manual to the potion? What are you thinking Harry?" I asked as I got up and started looking with him.

"Think about it, if he is famous for a potion, maybe the use of one of those very same ingredients…" I said as I felt the shock come through my head.

After going through four potion manuals, there had been nothing in mention of Nicolas Flamel…

"Any luck Harry?" I asked gently as I rubbed my eyes again.

"Not in this darn manual either!" He said grunting as he groaned.

I went up to the potions section of the library again. Then my eyes fell on a very old potions tome.

 _The Potions of Life and Death_

I grabbed the book and pulled it down. I immediately opened the book and saw Nicolas Flamel's name pop up in the table of contents.

"Harry! I think I have something!" I said excitedly.

I heard his footsteps quickly coming from behind me.

"What did you find?" Harry asked his voice laced with curiosity.

"The potion that Nicolas Flamel is famous for is known as the Elixir of Life…" I stated as I turned to the proper page.

"Remember Hermione said something about a stone…" Harry muttered as I flipped the pages.

I got to the right page and Harry was looking tense out as I looked out of the corner of my eye.

After scanning the page my eyes fell on one potion ingredient.

"The Philosopher's Stone…" I said out loud.

"So that is what Ron was talking about, does the manual discuss the ingredients to the potion?" Harry asked gently.

"The Philosopher's Stone is one of the most vital ingredients to this potion. The stone was made by none other than Nicolas Flamel himself. This potion is known to give the one whom consumes it a profound increase to the drinker's mortal time here on Earth. The stone is of such importance that the potion cannot be made without it." I read aloud.

"Well, Hermione mentioned that there was a break into Gringotts, was it a possible that the stone was moved beforehand?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Well Gringotts is one of the safest place to keep anything… Though where would a place be that they would hide it that no one would think looking?" I countered out loud.

"That is it! It has to be Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed.

"How did you think it would be there?" I asked confused.

"Why else would Dumbledore close a whole corridor off? If there is a room that is holding the stone, maybe there is something there that is guarding it?" He wondered aloud.

"That makes complete sense!" I exclaimed as I stood up next to him.

The grandfather clock began to let out its ring that signaled it was eleven o'clock at night.

"Come on Harry, we have to start packing up our things. We have to be up for Breakfast as we board the train for Hogwarts tomorrow…" I said as I gently grabbed his hand our fingers intertwined.

(The next Morning)

(Harry PoV)

I woke in a tired mood, after packing all of the Christmas gifts, Books, and School equipment took all of an hour and then proceeded to talk to Draco about how we could try and get to the third corridor without getting caught till the dark tendrils pulled me to sleep. I steadily got up and proceeded to go and shower. After spending some time thoroughly cleaning myself I got dressed in the nicest attire I had. When I proceeded to go down to breakfast and was greeted by the Malfoy family.

"Hello my Raven, My you look very handsome in your Emerald and Silver attire!" Narcissa commented as she gave me a tender hug.

"I will have to concur with Narcissa, you look very handsome in that attire Harry" Lucius commented quietly as he sipped on his tea.

"You look great Harry!" Draco commented as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Well come on you two, it is already nine-thirty and we would like to get at Platform 9 ¾ before ten-thirty!" Narcissa scolded lightly.

I proceeded to take my seat next to Draco and soon a plate full of freshly cooked food and fruit appeared. Draco and I ate quietly soon the grandfather chimed to let the family know it was ten o'clock. We finished shortly after and went to the foyer to wait on Narcissa and Lucius. Our luggage soon popped up beside Draco and I, we grabbed our items and followed Lucius and Narcissa out the doors leading the Manor grounds. Once outside of the gate Lucius apperiated with Draco and I looped my arm with Narcissa's as we followed suit. Once at the point outside of King Cross Station we went inside and proceeded to get to the platform.

"Well now that you two are packed up. Be safe my Dragon, My Raven." Narcissa said smiling as she hugged Draco and me.

"Harry, I would like to make you an offer as well for the summer…" Lucius said kneeling down to look at me eye to eye.

"I am curious, what might this offer be?" I asked gently as I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Narcissa and I would like to help further you Education, I know what you are getting at Hogwarts is some of the finest teaching, but the education is very much limited to the light side of magic… So in lieu of that, we would like to offer you a chance to learn about all Magic. Light, Dark, and Grey magic…" he said humbly.

"I would like some time to consider the offer, If I may?" I asked gently.

"Of course Harry. Thank you for at least considering it" Lucius said smiling.

"Now on to the Hogwarts Express you two" Narcissa said shooing them towards the train.

Once inside we chose a compartment and pulled out our school books as we began rereading some of the chapters that were most likely going to gone over in the next couple of days. My head perked up as our compartment door opened and Hermione came in.

"Any luck on finding out about Nicolas Flamel?" She asked as she settled in.

Draco then proceeded to launch into everything that was learned during the Yule Holidays. I slowly drifted between sleep and staring out the window, during one of my sleeping spells Draco shook my shoulder.

"Come on Harry, We need to get our robes on for school.

I nodded gently and began to pull out the robe for school and put it on over my professional attire.

"You look very nice Harry" Hermione said with rosy cheeks.

"Thank you Hermione, Draco's family, with much persistence, took me to get a new wardrobe." I explained as I withdrew my and put it in the robe pocket.

Soon the train came to a complete stop and we proceeded to be taken back to the castle. There was a welcome back speech that I listened for a short bit of time then dozed as my mind went wondering to what was coming up this semester. The food soon appeared on table and I began to eat. Once it was done Draco and I went back to the Slytherin Common Room and began studying rigorously.

I was looking over History of Magic texts and I soon groaned out of frustration.

"Can we please take a break with Blaise, Pansy, and Theo?" I whined.

As if on que the trio of Slytherin students that were mentioned flowed into the common room.

"Why, we are almost done Harry!" Draco looked up seeming a bit frusterated.

"Because if I have to reread this damn chapter again I am tempted to throw my book into the fire. I hate this damn subject with a burning passion…" I hissed out as I began to rub my eyes.

"Were we summoned?" Blaise asked excitedly as I threw my book down in frustration.

"Yes!" I replied.

"No!" Draco responded.

I whirled around and began to glare at Draco as he glared at me.

"I will study more after I take a break. I have studied for two hours straight!" I growled.

"You only have History of Magic and Transfiguration!" Draco shouted.

"And I have went through Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology! I think I can take a small break to play maybe a game of wizard chess or something that is not strictly academic!" I hissed in return. Finally sick of Draco's attitude, I looked a Blaise.

"Would you fancy a game of Wizard Chess then Blaise?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

"Of course Harry!" he said linking his arm in mine and dragged me far away from Draco while Pansy and Theo stayed with Draco.

"So let us play a couple of rounds and then get back to studying ok?" Blaise asked me gently.

"Ok" I responded finally calming down.

(Draco PoV)

"Really Draco?" Pansy snapped at me.

"What Pansy?" I snapped as I opened my History of Magic book to start studying that very subject.

"You are being rude!" she snapped right back.

"Harry has been right, You two along with that Mudblood are the top of class right now, I think you can afford a small break in studying…" Theo added gently.

"You both know how my father is about my grades! We both need to be the best at our craft!" I hissed as I threw both of them death glares.

"And you have been! For gods sake Draco! Go ask Snape about your grades! I can put about three hundred Galleons that you both have O's in all of your classes!" She growled at me.

"So what Pansy! In order to keep those, that requires constant vigilance, constant repetitive studying of the material to keep it in mind!" I snapped.

"Draco, you are being unreasonable!" Theo said walking away to go watch the chess game between Harry and Blaise by the looks of it.

"I am not being unreasonable!" I hissed.

"Yes you are, I do not know how Potter can stand being around you all the time!" Pansy replied as she too walked away.

"You all can fuck off" I muttered under my breath. Soon I focused on the History of Magic studies till a ruffle in the couch nearby.

(Harry PoV)

I gingerly sat back down after playing two matches of wizard chess with Blaise. I won one, while he won the other. I gladly picked up my History of Magic book and began to read the text. Finally things were beginning to click in my head as I read the text.

"So you finally decided to come back and be around me Potter?" Draco hissed.

"Yes, Seeing as I told you I was coming back to study after I took a break Malfoy…" I snapped back as I went back to studying the text again.

"Look at this I am already done! Have a fun time studying Potter…" Draco hissed as he gathered things.

"Oh bugger off you prick!" I hissed back as anger began to flow through my veins.

"I gladly will!" he hissed as he stomped off to the dorm room.

I finished the text for History of Magic and then quickly finished the Transfiguration text. After packing my bag for the classes the following day. I quietly entered the dorm room and put my stuff on top of my trunk.

"Harry?" Draco whispered out.

"Yes Malfoy?" I said looking back at him.

"Can we not use last names, we are friends…" he said looking slightly hurt.

"Are you going to stop acting like a prick because I want to take a study break?" I asked looking at him.

"I am s-s-sorry! Ok there I said it!" Draco said looking at the ground.

"Apology accepted, if you continue to act like that there are going to be more then cross words" I said as I proceeded to get my Pjs on.

"I understand, thank you for forgiving me…" He muttered.

"Well we need to get some sleep. Good night Draco" I said as I wrapped my arms around him. I felt his arms wrap around me to return my hug. As soon as I opened my beds canopy I found a package with a small note.

 _I found this amongst Albus's items and known it belonged to father, use it wisely._

I looked for a signature as I opened the package.

 **A/N: Next time Harry will discover the Mirror of Erised. Along with getting hints at who is hunting for the stone…**

 **For those reviews whom I replied, they are not meant to come off as rude, so if that happens I apologize. I understand I may not do things as you may like but I have my reasons to why I want to do that. I can hopefully show that as the story progresses.**

 **As always Review, Follow, and anything else at your leisure!**

 **Still looking for a Beta!**


	8. The Discovery of the Mirror of Erised

**The Slytherin Guardian**

 **The Discovery of the Mirror of Erised**

(Last time)

I opened my beds canopy I found a package with a small note.

 _I found this amongst Albus's items and known it belonged to your father, use it wisely._

I looked for a signature as I opened the package.

(Now)

(Harry PoV)

"Draco! I think I have found a solution to our getting to the third corridor without being caught!" I said

"Is that an invisibility cloak?" Draco asked me astounded.

"I don't know, who ever gave it to me said it was my father's" Harry said as he put it on.

"Wow, let's not use it today, we have all day tomorrow to try this out, seeing as they won't start classes till the day after!" Draco commented as he prepared himself for bed.

"I thought classes start again tomorrow?" I asked confused.

"They won't start again till the day after, they want everyone to readjust to the castle again." Draco stated confidently.

"Ok, Good Night Draco" I muttered as I put the cloak in my trunk.

"Good Night, my love" he muttered as he closed his canopy.

I laid my head on my pillow and felt a small warmth radiate from chest as a feeling of despair came billowing from my stomach.

 _Next Day_

I woke up from a small nightmare that has plagued me since he had left Malfoy Manor. The nightmare kept telling I didn't deserve Draco, Cissa, or Lucius. I took a steady breath as he gather his toiletries and proceed to the showers. After taking a nice long warm shower, I proceeded to dress for the day. Once dressed Draco reentered the room with a tray of food.

"You looked exhausted, so I decided to let you sleep. I brought you breakfast I hope you don't mind." He said cautiously.

"Are you Ok?" I asked as I sat down at the desk and began to gently eat some fruit.

"Never better why?" Draco asked nervously.

"You have been acting a bit weird since we came back to Hogwarts, insisting on doing everything for me. Do not get me wrong, I do not mind being pampered every once in a while, but it seems to be happening a lot lately" I said trying to avoid an argument.

Soon the loving pools of silver turned into an angry stormy grey.

"So you don't appreciate what I have been doing for you?!" Draco growled as his arms soon crossed his torso.

"It's not that Draco!" I stated calmly.

Draco huffed angrily and proceeded to the door.

"Find me when you decide to care and be grateful to your betrothed!" he hissed as he slammed the door shut.

"I am grateful, I am just used to doing things on my own…" I muttered silently to myself.

I decided to grab the invisibility cloak and go for a walk. I felt despair and loneliness begin to creep into my fragile state of emotions. My feet guided me to third floor corridor to a room where nothing but a door stood. I decided to open it and found a mirror that laid inside. There was an inscription on the mirror.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." I tried to pronounce. I took off the cloak and soon the mirror began to reflect me. I was soon joined by my parents, but they were not the only ones. Draco showed up and was holding my hand with Cissa and Lucius placing a hand on my head and shoulder. I just stared at the mirror for what seemed to be only a few minutes.

"Mr. Potter, what might you be doing here?" Professor McGonagall asked as she came up behind me.

"I am sorry professor, I went for a walk and my feet seemed to land me here." I replied as I turned to see her.

"Well, you might not want to stare at that mirror for to long, it has rumored to drive people insane." She replied.

"I am sorry Professor, Do you have the time?" I asked gently

"It is just a half an hour past Noon, Now I would suggest you go get some lunch?" she suggested.

"Yes, Ma'am" I responded and made my way to the Great Hall.

I gathered a plate and began to eat in silence till Blaise came and sat down.  
"Harry, are you Ok?" he asked gently.

"Yea, sorry it has been a rough return to Hogwarts…" I said trailing off.

"Where have you been!" screeched a voice belonging to one Draco Malfoy.

"I was out for a walk!" I replied angrily

"Oh, so now you don't want to tell your betrothed where you are going?" He replied with righteous fury.

"Says the one whom walked out of the Dorms and told me to come find him when I appreciate what he does! Which I have always done! I am just so used to doing things on my own! Have you ever considered that at all?" I asked as my voice began to crack.  
"I have had to everything on my own, I am not used to this, So I am sorry if you feel like I don't love you, but I do, I just need time to adjust instead I am just thrown into everything, I am trying to learn it all!" I said as tears began to gently. I forcibly got up and started to hastily walk away. Till I felt a tug on my arm and in turn yanked my arm and proceeded to run to the Slytherin Dormitory.

"Salazar Slytherin!" I sobbed out. The portrait hole opened up and I proceeded to go to my bed and closed it enacting the privacy wards that will not open unless permission is given.

 _Back to the Great Hall_

(Draco PoV)

I stood there shocked at everything Harry said. Was I being too harsh on Harry? I was in my current reverie till I felt a palm strike me across the face.

"What in the bloody hell!" I growled as I saw Blaise gently massaging his hand.

"You made him cry! He has always been appreciative of everything you have done for him, just because you are betrothed to him doesn't make him your property and it definitely doesn't mean you demand him to love you. Have you forgotten how old you both are? Harry has only been reintroduced to this world and let alone has only had a small taste of what it requires to be a Pureblooded Wizard. Now once you get your act in order you will need to go apologize to him and hope to Merlin he doesn't decide to break of the engagement." Blaise said with a calm monotone voice.

"I am going to go check on him." He said as he left the Great Hall.

I proceeded outside to get a breath of fresh air to help clear my thoughts.

"Great job you have done today Draco!" I muttered as I felt my anger slowly retract and the feeling of guilt slowly began to fill in its place.

"That is enough sulking, I need to go make things right with Harry" I sighed.

The walk to the Slytherin Dormitory felt like a walk of shame, realizing what he put Harry through.

"Salazar Slytherin" I muttered and proceeded to enter.

Blaise was by the fire and looked quite pensive.

"Is he Ok?"I asked gently

"I wouldn't know, he drew his curtains closed and refused to open them to anyone, including Granger." He spoke gently.

"I am going up." I muttered.

"You better fix this" Blaise commented

"I am going to do the best that I can" I responded as I treaded to my dorm room.

Once there I opened the door and took a deep breath and closed it. Harry was out of bed but his face looked tear stricken and sadness in his eyes was evident when he looked at me.

"I know I might be the last person you might want to hear from or see. But before you run into your bed and draw the curtains, will you at least hear me out?" I asked quietly as I sat in the chair at the desk.

He nodded gently as he sat down on his bed and looked down at his hands.

"I am sorry Harry." I started and took a shaky breath.

"I know as of late I have been pampering you and trying to take care of you. I should have never assumed you never appreciated it. I am just so fascinated with you and when you agreed to allow me to court you, I was ecstatic. But, I am also a very possessive person, it is something I always have been. I started seeing you as an object that will love everything I do and practically do whatever I want when I wanted to do it. I was wrong for that, you are right, you have only just been reintroduced into a world that you never knew existed till Hagrid came and picked you up. Not only to mention you have barely began to learn what it means to hold up in a pureblood wizard society standard. I can only hope you would be willing to give me a second chance to prove to you that I am sorry for what happened today and that I truly love you…" I said as I had a small tear drop down the right side of my face.

 _During Draco's Apology_

(Harry PoV)

Hearing his words made all of my doubts of not being good enough, being stupid, and unworthy vanish. Still a small dose of despair clung to me, and soon my voice was found.

"Draco, I accept your apology but the first thing I am going to say, I do not know what love is yet. So I am sorry I can't say those words back. I do know however that I like you more than anything else. When we got into this we agreed to go slow. I may have done some research but not enough to know everything about being courted. I care for your safety as you do mine. So can we start trying again on a slow path?" I asked gently as I opened my arms.

"I would love that" Draco said as he stood up and embraced me tightly in his arms.

A/N:

Sorry for not updating sooner, I just have been extremely busy with life but I do hope you like the chapter!

Review, Follow, or whatever your heart desires!


	9. The Traitor is Outed

**Chapter 8**

 _ **The Traitor is Outed.**_

(Author PoV)

Months had passed since the finding of the Mirror of Erised. Harry had always been looking around the third corridor and only managed to find a three headed dog that was standing on a trap door. With a stroke of luck and Hermione's brilliant mind did they managed to get the information on how to put Fluffy to sleep. Once they got the Music Tip from Hagrid, things in the walls of Hogwarts seemed to have gone quiet. Which lead to Hermione, Draco, and Harry falling into their studies. It wasn't till the pain on Harry's Scar got to the point of agony did he seem to realize tonight was the night. He got ready cautiously and got Draco up to begin the investigation. With that the both of them were headed to the corridor when Hermione ran into them making a rather large amount of noise.

"How did you get here? How did you know?" Harry shot off the questions quickly as he managed to get them all under the invisibility cloak.

"Thank Draco for send a quick and personal owl to me, to let me know." she replied hastily as all three student pinched their lips tightly and remained as quiet as they could. Filch ran around the corner with a look of jubilee which quickly got deflated due to not finding any students out of bed. Once he walked off and the three felt of the comfortable they managed to get to the room with Fluffy in it. They quickly get under the trap door as the music is kept playing thanks to Hermione.

"What is this plant?" he began to curse as it began to wind itself upon all three of them.

"Its Devil Snare!" Draco shouted obviously annoyed, but he managed to cast a quick Lumos charm and the Devil Snare backed off.

The room with the flying keys was easily mastered as Harry's uncanny ability with a broom came to shine. With a quick snatch of the key the went to the door and unlocked it.

"Now we need to hurry, who ever is after that stone must be a death eater wanting to find a way to resurrect the Dark Lord" Draco said as they entered a room with a life sized chess board. Three students tried to walk across but could not find a way around it.

"We must have to play the game in order to pass on." Draco said thoroughly annoyed. He managed to get on to a Bishop Piece, Harry Climbed on the King's Piece, and Hermione chose the Knight. With this the game board bounced to life and Draco quickly began moving pieces around the board. He soon realized that one of the pieces they were all on was going to have to sacrificed in order to pass on. Draco looked at Hermione and she nodded,

"Sacrifice me. I can run back once I have woken up and get help!" she said looking Draco. With her sacrifice Harry and Draco made it to the final test. It was a potion's riddle.

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight." Draco read aloud then groaned, "This is Uncle Sev's work. Though I think the Answer is 4 or 7 to take us foward."

"I think it is Four. You need to go back and get Severus and McGonagall. So take seven and go get them" he said snatching four before Draco could argue.

"I am not leaving you to face that Mad Man Alone!" Draco growled trying to lunge to grab the vail. With his quick reflexes Harry managed to dodge and glared at Draco.

"There is not enough for us both! If you get help there is no way I will be alone!" he said hoping Draco would be appeased by this.

"NOT A CHANCE HARRY! I have had to deal with you at your worst. If he kills you there is no one else for me!" Draco said with hurt and sadness. Tears were threatening to spill out from his eyes.

"This isnt the time to be dramatic. If I am to die today Draco, then I would want you to move on and be happy. I am not the only person in this world who can make you happy" he said quietly he popped the cork quietly

"THIS ISNT BEING DRAMATIC…. FOR MERLINS SAKE HARRY POTTER I LOVE YOU!" he shouted and then saw the cork hit the ground. With all Strength he could muster he tried running at Harry

Harry noticed but by the time Draco started out stretching his hand he grasped nothing but air. With a righteous fury he took the seventh potion and immediately went to go get help.

(Harry PoV)

After consuming the potion, I was in the entryway into a room that happened to hold the Mirror of Erised. I looked around the room cautiously and happened to notice a very similar turban that was staring into the mirror. I quietly moved around the room and began walking down the steps.

"So the famous Boy-Who-Lived, comes to try and stop me from appeasing my master?" Quirrell Says as he turns to me and begins to glare.

"Well color me surprised Professor Quirrell, I would never imagine I would hear a day where you didn't stutter" I replied returning the glare.

"I think you are just the person I need to help me with this little crux I am having" he said with a malicious grin on his face, "You see Dumbledore was very crafty before he got arrested, he managed to put the Sorcerer's Stone into the Mirror and I can not seem to acquire it. So Harry, Why don't you help me out?"

I stared into the mirror and saw the stone, very soon I realized it was in my pocket and Quirrell seemed to be staring intently

"I am sorry Professor, but it seems like it won't come out for me either" I said trying my hand at lying smoothly.

"He liesssss" a rather haunting like voice hissed out, I looked around the room but there was no other person, "Let me speak to the Boy!" he hissed

"My Lord are you sure that you are strong enough-" Quirrell started but was quickly cut off.

"I have enough strength for this" he replied angrily. With that response Quirrell took off his turban and proceeded to turn. The image of Voldemort's face protruding from his head, was almost enough to make me sick. The next few events blur together as Voldemort comes after me with everything he can. It was over once I touched the face of Quirrell as he turned to ash. From the pain and exhaustion I slipped into Darkness.

(Author PoV)

Harry's slumber lasted two days. During those days Draco never left his side, though every time someone saw his face there seemed to be a permanently etched glare stuck on his face. Hermione came in and always studied around Harry, she quietly would read books with Draco to try and help pass the time. When the time came and Harry woke up, he was greeted with a Happy Hermione, a relieved Mcgonagall, a more relaxed Snape, and one very pissed off Draco Malfoy.

"Harry! Thank Goodness you are alright!" Hermione said gleefully as she hugged him gently.

"You gave us quite the scare Mr. Potter" both Headmistress Mcgonagall and Professor Snape managed to say before Draco cleared his throat.

"Can I have a moment alone with Harry please?" he said seriously

"Be careful, he has been in a very bad mood" Hermione whispered as she gathered her things and left with adults.

"Why?" was all Draco said, the eerie Silence between them left Harry looking down at his hands.

"I asked you a Question, WHY?" Draco said angrily.

"Because Draco who else was it going to be? Could you have faced your Dad's Former Boss? Could you have turned them to dust? For Merlin's Sake he was after me! Why should I let you put yourself in harms way when you could be safe from harm?" Harry replied just as angrily.

"Because I am your other half! I am your Betrothed, Fiancee, Soon to be Husband!" he yelled out angrily, "Should I not get a say in what you do, especially if it can cause you to die!?"

"We are not even married yet Draco! We do not have our vaults melded together, as far as I was aware you were courting me! While yes marriage is something that would come down the line, it is not something I want right now! So you know what? Take this back. I am not ready for this. I know you love me, But I don't even know what it is, or how to fully be able to reciprocate your feelings right now." Harry replied angrily at first but then finished rather sadly. He took off the gift Draco had given him and put it in Draco's hand.

"The feast will be tomorrow night, we leave for home in the morning after, I packed your things for you... Sit on the train ride together?" Draco asked with a Shaky voice

"Wouldn't want to spend the train ride home with anyone else" Harry said with an equally shaky voice.

(Harry PoV)

As soon as Draco left I sat there and tears quietly came down my face. The one person I cared about the most I let go. Soon the quiet crying turned into sobbing,

"I am sorry Draco, maybe if I was not so broken maybe I could understand what love is right now" he sobbed. The guilt racked through body, the sobbing eventually came into a full out crying. It seemed as though hours went by, coupled with the rainstorm outside. Harry cried himself to sleep, it was the first time in a very long time that it had happened.

(Draco PoV)

I walked out the Hospital Wing Door slipping the courting gift I gave harry into my pocket. I was greeted by an empty hallway that lead to the dungeons. I could feel my facade slowly falling, tears were already threatening to break lose. But nothing felt worse to me than the hole that was currently in my heart. The thing I loved the most, let me go, for what reason? I don't even begin to know?

"But you do know, it was because you kept treating him like yall were married, like he was property" I said in a malicious tone, berating myself. i stepped into a boys restroom, which was conveniently empty and began to cry.

"I am sorry Harry, maybe if I would have been more understanding of what you were feeling, maybe I could have been a better person to you" I sobbed quietly. The crying session took almost two hours to get out of my system before I could cool my features and get to the Slytherin Common Room. I blazed past Blaise, Pansy, and Theo to get to the dorm that I shared with Theo and Blaise. I went to my bed and drew my curtain, wanting to be left alone. Though eventually through the quiet sobs and eventual crying, I slipped into the Darkness of sleep.

 _ **Authors Notes:**_

 ** _Hello to you all I am back! I know it has been awhile but I think I have found a Proficient way to end this book. Though I am curious to hear your thoughts on what I should do Next?_**

 ** _Should I create a New Story for the Next Book?_** ** _Harry Potter, The Heir of Slytherin?_** ** _Also do not forget to Fav/Review if you would like! I know this is sad ending to Book 1 however, Harry has not learned how to reciprocate Draco's feelings. Eventually he will get there, just not in this book! Till next time!_**


End file.
